


The School

by Deleted25



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Non-Magical, Anal Beads, Anal Fingering, Anal Fisting, Anal Sex, Animal Play, BDSM, Barebacking, Begging, Biting, Blood As Lube, Blood Drinking, Blood Kink, Blow Jobs, Bondage, Butt Plugs, Caning, Cock & Ball Torture, Cock Cages, Cock Rings, Come Swallowing, Daddy Kink, Dildos, Dirty Talk, Dirty Thoughts, Double Anal Penetration, Double Oral Penetration, Double Penetration, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Face-Fucking, Face-Sitting, First Time Blow Jobs, First Time Bottoming, First Time for Everything Fest, Fisting, Flogging, Forced Crossdressing, Forced Masturbation, Forced Orgasm, Foursome - M/M/M/M, Graphic Rape, Groping, Hand Jobs, Handcuffs, Humiliation, Knifeplay, Lace Panties, Large Cock, Lube, M/M, Master/Slave, Masturbation, Multi, Multiple Orgasms, Needles, Nipple Clamps, Nipple Licking, Nipple Play, Nipple Torture, No Lube, Non-Consensual Groping, Oral Sex, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Orgy, POV Third Person, Pegging, Prostate Massage, Public Humiliation, Rape/Non-con Elements, Rimming, Rough Kissing, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Sadism, Sensation Play, Sensory Deprivation, Sex Toys, Sexual Abuse, Sexual Content, Size Kink, Smut, Sounding, Spanking, Spit As Lube, Strap-Ons, Threesome - M/M/M, Trigger Warning!, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, Verbal Humiliation, Vibrators, Wax Play, Wrestling
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-27
Updated: 2018-06-12
Packaged: 2019-02-07 16:35:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 25
Words: 33,138
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12845151
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Deleted25/pseuds/Deleted25
Summary: Hogwarts is a school for misbehaved boys located in the middle of nowhere. These students get sexually and physically abused day after day. Each person coming from a different background will have to learn to stick together if they want to survive and make it out of the school alive.~Uploads every Tuesday and Friday~





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Extrication of Evil](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8887273) by [CrypticFondness](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrypticFondness/pseuds/CrypticFondness). 



> Hello everybody this is a story I have been working on and I hope you enjoy. I got this idea from a one direction story I read. You should read it. It's amazing. So I got the idea from it and decided to do Harry Potter. Really hope you all enjoy but please be warned that it is incredibly graphic. It it mainly rape and sexual abuse so if this sort of stuff triggers you please do not keep reading the story. But anyways I hope you enjoy and I appreciate you all reading. Please comment down below if you have any thoughts on the story or any suggestions or ideas or something else to say. Anyways I will stop talking now lol I love your faces bye!

Harry got accepted into Hogwarts, a boarding school, a week after applying. Now normally this could have been good news but Harry didn't want to go to Hogwarts. He didn't care if he had to stay with his abusive aunt and uncle and their overweight son Dudley.

He promised his aunt and uncle he would be good but they weren't having it. After Dudley had taunted Harry, Harry had punched him in the face breaking his nose. And so now Harry was being shipped off to this boarding school for misbehaved boys in the middle of nowhere.

Harry had begged and pleaded with his aunt and uncle not to send him to Hogwarts but their minds were made up and he had to go.

Harry had never apologized either and he wasn't going to. He felt Dudley had deserved it. He was making fun of Harry's parents, who died in a car crash. And there are a lot of things you can make fun of with Harry, like the fact that he's so skinny or has to fix his glasses with tape after Dudley broke them so many times, but you did not make fun of Harry's parents.

So instead of cleaning up the house of this Sunday morning Harry was being driven to Hogwarts, a knot forming in his stomach the entire time.

“Please don't send me to the school,” Harry tried begging one last time. “I'll be good. I promise.”

“Shut your trap boy,” Uncle Vernon had yelled at him. “You're going and that's final.”

Dudley, who is going just to watch Harry suffer, gave Harry a big smug smile.

Harry felt like punching him again. He knew that he shouldn't though if there was a chance of changing his aunt and uncle's minds punching Dudley wasn't going to help that case.

“Please Aunt Petunia,” Harry cried. “Please don't send me here.”

“It's too late for that boy,” his aunt had told him. “You brought this on yourself so be quiet.”

Harry slunk down in his seat and looked out the window. Not many cars were going their way. Harry briefly wondered how many boys were sent to Hogwarts. And how many got to leave.

Harry knew that once the boys turned eighteen or their families one of them back they could leave but Harry wasn't sure if anybody had escaped before. That was Harry's best bet of leaving the school soon enough but where would he go? His aunt, uncle, and cousin were the only family he had left. He wasn't sure if he could live on the streets and knew if he went to a foster home they would figure it out Harry had his aunt and uncle and so he'd be sent back to Hogwarts.

Harry just didn't know what to do. He could wait the three years before he turned eighteen but three years is a long time. Harry wasn't sure he could last three years of this boarding school.

Maybe Harry was thinking about it too much. It might not be that bad. In fact maybe it could be good. Harry was leaving his aunt and uncle so it was already looking up.

Harry stopped begging and soon enough they were pulling into a parking lot of a gated depressing looking beige building. Harry looked up at the building and dread filled him once more.

It didn't seem so bright anymore.

Harry and Vernon walked up to the building. Vernon buzzed for help and soon there was a guard at the door asking why they were here and their names.

“I'm dropping off Harry Potter,” Vernon said and Harry gulped as the guard looked at him. “The name's Vernon Dursley.”

The guard look down at the clipboard in his hands and said, “Ah. Yes Harry Potter. Please come on in the both of you.”

“Do you want him to go get his stuff?” Vernon had asked. All of “his” stuff was just clothes Dudley grew too big for and so they were given to Harry for him to wear.

“No need,” the guard said. “Everything is provided here. Besides he's not allowed to wear outside clothes.”

“Ah I see. Well get moving boy,” Vernon said.

Harry took small steps and took one last breath and look of the outside world before Vernon pushed in through the door.

The guard, who said his name was Travers, took them to the headmaster's office saying the headmaster's name is Albus Dumbledore and saying that he's normally not here as he's Headmaster of another school too. So Harry would have to request to see him and it might take a day or two before he could get back to him.

Harry wasn't sure what he need to see the headmaster for so he just nodded.

They finally got to the headmaster's office and was greeted by an old man with a long white beard and kind twinkling blue eyes.

“You must be Harry Potter,” Dumbledore held out of hand. “Pleasure to meet you.”

Harry shook his hand and could feel himself calm down a little. Surely this kind old man wouldn't let anything happen to him. Harry let out a breath of relief.

The guard gave Vernon a clipboard to fill out while Harry went into the headmaster's office to get checked out and given the clothes for him to wear.

“Now I do apologize for this but a guard is going to have to search you and mark down if you have any piercings or tattoos or something else likes scars,” Dumbledore told Harry.

“That's fine,” Harry said. “I've only got one thing on my body. It's a scar on my forehead.”

“Even so,” Dumbledore said. “It is procedure and we're still going to have to check you out. I'm sorry.”

Harry just nodded.

“Now please strip while I get the guard,” Dumbledore said, heading towards the door.

“Strip?” Harry asked, surprised. “You mean I have to get naked?”

Dumbledore nodded and apologized once more. Then he left to go get our guard to inspect Harry.

Harry reluctantly stripped himself of his clothing and stood there, shivering in the cold office, waiting for the guard.

A tall strong man came in with a nametag that said Fenrir Greyback.

Harry swallowed down the fear he had but it came back up once Greyback smiled at him and showed him his large and pointed yellow teeth.

Harry thought they looked more like fangs and while he was busy thinking of it he didn't hear what Greyback had told him.

“What?” Harry asked.

“Turn around,” Greyback huffed, obviously not liking to repeat himself.

Harry turned around and stared at the floor is this man inspected his body. Harry felt embarrassed and put his hands over his crotch area but Greyback told him to put his hands down.

“Nothing I ain't seen before,” Greyback gave him the sharp smile again.

He walked around Harry and marked some things down on his clipboard. Eventually telling Harry to bend over.

“W-why? What for?” Harry asked.

“I have to check to make sure you're not hiding anything,” Greyback said, not liking his orders were questioned.

Harry bent over the desk and Greyback got behind him to check and see if he was hiding anything in his arse.

Greyback squeezed Harry's arse cheek and muttered, “I can't wait to get inside you lad. You can stand up now.”

Harry stood up quickly and looked back at Greyback. Dumbledore stepped inside and handed Harry and outfit to wear. Harry thought of telling Dumbledore what Greyback had done but Greyback shook his head.

“You can get dressed now Harry,” Dumbledore told him. “Greyback please go get Quirrell. He's Harry's handler.”

Greyback nodded and left to go get Harry's handler.

Harry got dressed into the black sweat pants and white T-shirt and slipped on the beige shoes.

“I don't get underwear or socks?” Harry asked Dumbledore.

“You go with out here. It cuts down on money and laundry you see,” Dumbledore told Harry.

A small stuttering man with a turban on came in and Dumbledore said that he was Harry's handler, Quirrell.

“P-p-please c-c-come with me,” Quirrell stuttered out.

Harry walked with him and saw Vernon had already left.

So much for a goodbye, Harry thought. It's not like he cared though. He hated his uncle.

Quirrell open an iron door and motioned for Harry to go through. Harry did but little did he know he was stepping into a nightmare.

Harry jumped as the iron door shut behind him, trapping him.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry meets a new friend and learns some rules by him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys really hope you enjoy. Please comment down below if you have any suggestions for a chapter or something else to say. I really hope you all enjoy reading this story as I am having a lot of fun making it. As always I appreciate you all reading and I love your faces bye!

“K-k-keep m-moving,” Quirrell told Harry.

Harry started walking and followed Quirrell to a large room and Quirrell told him this was the lunch room where Harry would eat his three meals a day.

Then Quirrell showed him the showers. It was a large room with a tiled wall that had shower heads running along it. It didn't make Harry feel good that he be naked in front of other boys but Harry supposed nobody would look at his naked body.

Then Quirrell explained that he had a locker only the handlers could unlock and that's where he put his showers essential like soap and his shampoo.

“Do y-you understand?” Quirrell asked.

“Yes,” Harry answered.

“Yes s-sir,” Quirrell corrected.

“Yes sir,” Harry said.

“You a-a-address handlers as s-sir or m-ma’am,” Quirrell said, still stuttering. “O-otherwise they'll be p-punishment.”

“Yes sir,” Harry said again.

Quirrell took Harry to his room and told him to stay there while he got Harry's schedule.

“Alright,” Harry said. “Sir.”

Harry nearly forgot to add the sir part.

Quirrell shut the heavy door and left Harry in the room by himself.

There were schedules taped to the wall and he went over to look at them.

They were listed with ordinary classes and then the teachers names. Then at the very top was the student's age and Harry's new roommate's names.

Ron Weasley. Fred Weasley. George Weasley. Oliver Wood. Neville Longbottom.

He had five roommates total.

So that explains the three bunk beds, Harry noted.

Harry then looked at the age next to their names. Ron Weasley and Neville Longbottom were both fifteen like Harry. The other three or just a year older than they were.

The door opened and Quirrell handed Harry his schedule.

Harry Potter Age:15

Morning Count: 6:00 am

Breakfast: 6:15 am

History: 6:45 am Taught by Professor Binns

Science: 7:55 am Taught by Professor Sprout and Professor Moody

Art: 9:05 am Taught by Professor Burbage

P.E.: 10:15 am Taught by Professor Hooch

Lunch: 11:25 am

Foreign Language: 12:05 pm Taught by Professor Flitwick

Math: 1:15 pm Taught by Professor Lockhart

English: 2:25 pm Taught by Professor McGonagall

Study Hall: 3:35 pm In Great Hall

Free Time (if earned): 4:45 pm In Mess Hall

Dinner: 5:55 pm

Showers: 6:35 pm

Lights Out: 10:00 pm

“Um excuse me sir,” Harry said. “What do we do between showers in lights out?”

“Y-you n-n-normally st-stay in your r-room,” Quirrell managed to get out.

Harry nodded.

“Y-you don't go to c-classes t-today s-since today's Sunday and you're n-new. So you'll m-m-mainly be in this r-room to-today,” Quirrell said. “N-now come. It's time for l-lunch.”

Harry followed Quirrell back to the lunchroom and was about to go into the line when he heard a piercing scream.

Harry looked over to where the noise was coming and saw the guard from earlier, Fenrir Greyback, raping a student.

Harry's eyes widen and his mouth fell open in shock. He wasn't the only one watching either. All the students were watching but no one was stopping Greyback.

Greyback looked over at Harry and winked at him. Then he continued to thrust in and out of the student with a brutal pace set so that the student would keep screaming.

A bald pale handler came up to Harry and said, “That'll be you soon enough.”

Harry looked at the handler and he smiled a cruel smile before walking away, leaving Harry stunned and silent.

Greyback let out a groan and pulled out of the student causing him to yelp in pain. Then Greyback pulled up his pants and walked away, leaving the student to cry, as if nothing had happened.

Harry was about to walk over there when a tall lanky red-haired kid put his arm out and said, “Don't go over there. The handlers hate it when you comfort other students. You might get punished or beaten…maybe both depending on the handler.”

Harry looked at the lad that grabbed his arm and asked, “Why did nobody do anything?”

“This is normal,” the red-haired boy said. “I'm Ron by the way. Ron Weasley. You're new right?”

Harry nodded.

“I'll help you out,” Ron said. “Just stick with me and you might be okay.”

“'Might?’” Harry questioned.

“Well you saw what happened,” Ron said, looking at the student that was now pulling up his pants. “It's going to happen.”

“Why does nobody stop it?” Harry asked.

“Nobody knows but the handlers and the students,” Ron said. “And everybody's too scared to tell the teachers or their parents when they visit.”

“The headmaster doesn't know?” Harry grabbed a tray.

“No he doesn't,” Ron said while grabbing a tray for himself. “The handlers make extra sure not to let him know.”

Harry looked at what was being served and scowled at the smell wafting from it. Harry didn't think anything looked appetizing.

“Here go with the corn and mashed potatoes for the sides,” Ron said, putting the sides on Harry's tray. “For your main dish I'd go with the chicken breast. It doesn't have any spices or anything. It's pretty bland but it's better than everything else.”

“Thanks,” Harry said while grabbing the chicken breast.

“C'mon,” Ron said. “You can sit with me, my friends, and my brothers.”

“Thanks again,” Harry smiled and followed Ron to a table near the doors to the rooms. There Harry sat down with Ron and soon they were joined by a lad who looked around their age, a mousey brown haired lad who looked seventeen, and two identical red-haired twins that had to be Ron's brothers.

“Just so you know we're not allowed to talk at any meal time but we normally whisper anyways,” Ron said. “We just have to be careful.”

“Who's this Ron?” one of the twins asked.

“I'm Harry,” Harry told the twin. “I'm your new roommate.”

“Nice to meet you Harry,” the other twin said.

“Likewise,” Harry told him.

“I'm Neville,” the kid sitting next to Ron said.

“I'm George,” the twin across from Harry said.

“I'm Fred,” the other twin said.

“I'm Oliver,” the mousey brown haired lad said.

“So why are you here Harry?” George asked.

“I broke my cousin's nose,” Harry said glumly.

“That's bloody brilliant,” Fred smiled. “Me and George here are natural troublemakers so it's no wonder we got sent here.”

“My grandma sent me here after I cursed her out,” Neville said, looking sad.

“I got into a fight with another boy and we both got sent here,” Oliver said glaring at one student.

“I got into a fight with a guy making fun of my family,” Ron said, sipping his water.

“So when did all of this rape stuff start?” Harry asked.

“Well there were the four founders of this school. Godric Gryffindor, Rowena Ravenclaw, Salazar Slytherin, and Helga Hufflepuff. Eventually one of the founders turned bad and hired a bunch of mean handlers and didn't care about what happened to the students,” George told Harry.

“So ever since then this stuff has been happening,” Oliver said.

“Everyone's too scared to tell and the handlers are always watching to make sure you don't,” Fred told Harry after he asked why nobody told.

“They go to classes with you so you don't tell the teachers and they stay in the room with us when we visit any family,” Neville told Harry.

“And if they think you're going to tell then they put you in solitary confinement,” Oliver shuddered.

“That doesn't sound that bad,” Harry said.

“When you're in solitary the handlers come in and out to teach you a lesson of why you shouldn't tell. It's normally something sexual but they can beat you up too,” Ron said.

“Have any of you went to solitary?” Harry asked wondering.

“Once,” Oliver said. “I mouthed off to tell handlers and got into a fight with the same kid before and so they put me in solitary confinement. It was horrible. My advice is to never mouth off. Never start fights. And always listen to the handlers. No matter what they tell you to do. It just makes it easier on everybody.”

Harry gulped and finished his lunch, throwing away tell garbage and putting his tray where everyone was putting them.

“Now where do we go?” Harry asked Ron once they were in line.

“I think you'll go back to the room since this is your first day while the rest of us go do our chores,” Ron said.

“I hope there isn't any talking over here boys,” the only female handler came over and said to Ron and Harry. “I know better than to think you want a punishment.”

“Sorry ma'am,” both Harry and Ron said.

“Oh you're new aren't you?” the female handler asked Harry as she got a sick smile on her face and a predatory gleam in her eyes.

“Ye-yes ma'am,” Harry swallowed.

“Oh me and my husband will be having fun with you soon then,” the handler smiled and then she walked off.

“Who was that?” Harry whispered to Ron.

“Bellatrix Lestrange,” Ron shuddered. “She's the only female guard here but she's one of the worst.”

“Who's the worst?” Harry asked.

“That depends," Ron shrugged.

“What do you mean?” Harry asked.

“Greyback has the biggest and thickest prick out of all the handlers here. He's the roughest during sex too. Voldemort finds any reason to fuck a student. Snape is one of the meanest handlers. Rodolphus and Rabastan Lestrange normally tag team students. Then Bellatrix and her husband Rodolphus tag team too,” Ron said.

“Man,” Harry said. “Is there any good handler?”

Ron shook his head and said, “Quirrell is new so he's not that scary yet. Just tries to intimidate people plus he has the smallest dick out of all the handlers so sex with him doesn't hurt as much. Normally Travers isn't here. He's normally upfront taking the new kids to see Dumbledore but when he is here he's rough and demanding. Filch normally just keeps to himself. You'll have to give him the occasional blowjob but he doesn't do much other than yell and beat students up. Then Crouch Jr normally makes the students go at each other while he watches. But no there is no good handler.”

“Man,” Harry said again. “Anything else I should know?”

“It doesn't get easier,” Ron said. “You just get used to it.”

“Thank man,” Harry said.

“No problem,” Ron said. “I've got to go do my chores now but watch out. Quirrell has been eyeing you. He might call dibs on you but better him than Greyback.”

Harry looked over at Quirrell and saw him walking towards him.

Quirrell grabbed Harry's arm and said, “L-let’s go. I want to see h-h-how good your m-mouth feels.”


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Quirrell takes Harry back to the room to see how his mouth feels. Then since Harry's so good for him he decides to prep him for tomorrow.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys really hope you enjoy. I did force myself to write it a little bit. So sorry if it's not that good. I'll try to make the next chapter great for you guys. And if you were wondering when Draco is going to come in I will tell you it will be chapter 5 when he finally comes. But anyways I hope you enjoy and I appreciate you all reading. Please comment down below if you have any questions or something else to say. And I love your faces bye!

Quirrell threw Harry back into his room and quickly said, “I-if any other handler w-wants to f-f-fuck you, you tell them I called d-dibs on you. Otherwise you'll be p-punished.”

Harry nodded and said, “Yes sir.”

Quirrell nodded then smiled at Harry and a sadistic way.

He pulled his pants down and told Harry to get on his knees. Harry reluctantly did and opened his mouth after Quirrell told him to.

“Wider,” Quirrell said, pulling his underwear down.

Harry opened his mouth wider as mere inches got into Harry's face. Ron was right. Quirrell didn't really have big dick.

This should be easy then, Harry thought.

“S-s-suck,” Quirrell ordered.

Harry wrapped his lips around the head and tried not to gag on the flavor of Quirrell's skin. It was salty and bitter from cum and sour from sweating all day.

Harry took a deep breath and started to take more in his mouth. He tried to do it all Oliver said at lunch. Just do what the handlers say, he told Harry. No matter what it is.

Harry leaned his head forward and took more in his mouth, getting a moan out of Quirrell.

Harry took his mouth off of Quirrell's cock and began to pump the semi-hard dick with his hands.

Quirrell seemed to be enjoying himself as he kept letting out moans and bucked his hips up at Harry's touch.

“G-g-get back o-on it,” Quirrell ordered.

Harry tried not to grimace as he moved his head back to taking the cock back in his mouth. He swallowed the spit collecting in his mouth and stayed still as Quirrell began fucking his face.

Quirrell thrusted his cock in and out of Harry's mouth, his hands holding onto each side of Harry's head, and he kept moaning for Harry's warm and wet mouth.

Quirrell's thrust soon became desperate and needy. Harry knew he was about to cum and started messaging Quirrell's balls with his hands to speed up the process.

“O-o-oh mmmh…” Quirrell moaned. “I'm g-g-gonna…”

He pulled out of Harry's mouth and began jerking himself off in front of Harry's face.

His cum splattered onto Harry's face and Harry closed his mouth, not wanting to taste anymore of Quirrell than he already had.

Quirrell took a deep breath once he stopped cumming and pulled up his underwear and pants.

“C-c-clean yourself u-up,” Quirrell said.

Harry stood and went over to the sink in the room while Quirrell left.

Harry let out a sob as the door closed. He cleaned himself off and sunk down to the floor, wrapping his arms around his legs and pulling them close to his chest.

Tears streamed down Harry's face as he thought of what he did. What he was forced to do to his handler.

Harry crawled into his bed and went to sleep so after, not realizing how tired he was.

 

The door opened and Harry quickly got up. He didn't know what time it was since there wasn't any windows in this room or clocks. Harry guessed that he wasn't out that long. Maybe an hour at most.

Quirrell was back in the room. He had something behind his back too.

Harry tried to swallow his fear but it didn't work.

“S-s-since you were so g-g-good for m-me,” Quirrell said. “I've decided to p-p-prep you for tommorow.”

Harry looked at him, confused.

Quirrell showed Harry what was behind his back. It looked like a plug for something.

“D-d-drop your p-pants,” Quirrell told Harry.

Harry swallowed again and dropped his black sweatpants.

“T-t-turn around,” Quirrell ordered, lust in his voice.

Harry turned around and flinched as Quirrell got behind him.

Quirrell took out a bottle of lube and squeezed some onto his finger and squeezed some more onto Harry's hole. Harry gasped as the cold lube touched him.

Quirrell began to run his finger back and forth, massaging Harry's hole. Once the line warmed up and Quirrell decided Harry was ready he pushed his finger forward, past Harry's tight resisting hole.

Harry let in a choked gasp as he felt Quirrell's finger enter him. It felt weird, Harry thought. Not natural. Even though Quirrell wasn't shoving his finger in and out roughly it still hurt Harry a little bit.

Quirrell pushed his finger in until it got to the final knuckle. Quirrell marveled at how tight and warm Harry was.

Quirrell began pulling his finger out and pushed it back in causing Harry to gasp once more.

Pretty soon Quirrell didn't care about going gentle anymore and started twisting and turning his finger at all angles to open Harry up.

Quirrell moaned as Harry gasped in pain.

Quirrell added a second finger and began to scissor Harry's hole. Harry grabbed a fistful of the bed sheets and gritted his teeth in pain.

“Y-you’re tight,” Quirrell whispered. “I like that.”

Quirrell added a third finger and Harry bit back a yelp of pain, letting it die in his throat.

“M-moan for m-me,” Quirrell ordered.

Harry blushed red as he did a fake high pitched moan. He was sure Quirrell knew it was fake but he didn't say anything so Harry kept up with the fake moaning.

Quirrell pulled his fingers out causing Harry to cry out in pain. Quirrell took the plug and spread more lube on Harry's hole and the plug then he slowly pushed the plug all the way into Harry.

Harry felt tears in his eyes and let out a whimper of pain.

“Keep t-that in until t-tommorrow,” Quirrell said. “Now come. It's t-time for d-dinner.”

Harry followed, not sure how to walk with the plug in him. So Harry took up time making Quirrell a little angry.

“H-hurry up,” Quirrell said.

“Sorry sir,” Harry said.

Harry got his dinner and sat down with Ron, scowling at the way the plug moved inside him.

“You okay?” Ron whispered.

“Quirrell put a plug inside me,” Harry said, blushing a little.

“Be glad he's prepping you,” George said. “He's one of the few handlers that do.”

Greyback came over to their table and whispered in Harry's ear, “Get up. I'm going to fuck you.”

Harry swallowed and said, “Sorry sir but Quirrell already called dibs on me.”

Greyback growled and muttered, “Lucky bastard. Until tomorrow then sweetie.”

Then he stalked off.

Fred leaned in and said, “You got lucky mate. Greyback's the worst to get fucked by. Especially if it's your first time.”

Harry nodded and finished his dinner. He threw away the garbage and put away the tray with the others.

“Everyone throw away your stuff and line up,” a handler Harry didn't know yelled at everyone. “Time for showers.”

Harry lined up with his room and walked as best as he could with the plug in to the showers. Then he undressed and walked up to Quirrell.

“Um sir do I leave the plug in while I shower?” Harry asked, confused.

“Y-yes. Until t-tommorrow,” Quirrell said.

Harry nodded and got under the shower head. The water wasn't very warm but it wasn't freezing so Harry managed to stay under it.

Harry saw some handlers forcing themselves on the students.

He looked away. His instinct was to help the students but he was smart enough to know he'd get in trouble if he did. As hard as it was he'd just have to ignore it.

Once Harry finished his shower and brushed his teeth he lined up and got inspected to make sure he wasn't carrying anything back to the room with him.

“So what do we do between lights out now?” Harry asked Ron once they were back in their room.

“Nothing much. Sometimes handlers come in here to do stuff to us but other than that we just hang out,” Ron told Harry.

Harry nodded and saw Ron go to the door.

“What are you doing?” Harry asked Ron.

“I watch to make sure handlers don't come by,” Ron said.

“Why?” Harry asked, confused.

Ron pointed at his brothers and Oliver cuddling up against each other and said, “My brothers are dating Oliver. If they get caught then they'd be in serious trouble and be separated from each other. So I watch to make sure no handler sees them. Promise you won't tell?”

“Yeah I promise,” Harry said.

“Thanks Harry,” George called out to him.

Harry nodded. He liked his roommates. He didn't mind them dating and was even happy for them finding happiness in this depressing place. The least he could do for them was to keep it a secret since they were so welcoming to him.

“So there are couples in the school then?” Harry asked.

“Yeah,” Ron said. “Not many because it's so risky but yeah some people are dating in here.”

“Why aren't we allowed to date in here?” Harry asked.

“There's a lot of things we can't do in here mate,” Oliver said from the bed. “Doesn't mean we listen though.”

He shot Harry a grin and Harry grinned back.

Harry laid down on his bed and took his glasses off. He felt tired despite the nap he got earlier so soon he was drifted off into a dreamless sleep.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry losing his virginity to Quirrell.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys I really hope you enjoy this chapter and please comment down below to tell me what to think or if you have any suggestions or a chapter idea. Tell me anything in the comments really. I love reading them. But anyways I hope you enjoy and I appreciate you all reading. I love your faces bye!

The door slammed open and Harry jumped to his feet along with his roommates. Harry looked over at Oliver, Fred, and George. They weren't in the same bed so they must have went to their own after Harry went to sleep.

Harry felt a little relieved that they didn't get caught. He didn't want them to get separated and punished.

Quirrell wrote some things down on his clipboard and nodded once he noted all the room was there. Then he walked to the next room to inspect them.

Harry looked around the room. They were all standing with their hands at their sides and waiting for Quirrell or someone to come back.

Quirrell came back and check everybody wasn't moving and then he gestured for them to follow.

“N-n-n-no talking in the h-halls,” Quirrell said to them all.

They walked to the mess hall and got in line to get their breakfast. Again nothing looked very good to Harry so he looked to Ron.

“Go with the toast and eggs,” Ron said. “It's easy to stomach.”

“Thanks,” Harry said while grabbing the toast and eggs.

He was just about to reach for the milk when Ron stopped him.

“The milk is always spoiled. You'd be better if you went with the water,” ron told Harry.

Harry nodded his thanks and grabbed a glass of water. Then he walked with Ron over to their lunch table.

Harry, who still had the plug-in, sat down uncomfortably and started eating. The toast was a little burnt and the eggs needs more salt but other than that Harry found that he could stomach it just fine.

“So how long have you all been here?” Harry whisper to his roommates.

“I've been here about 5 or 6 months,” Oliver shrugged. “I don't know. It's hard to keep track on the days in here.”

“About the same time as Oliver,” Fred told Harry. “George and I were here a week or two before him though.”

“About 3 months,” Ron said, shoveling the food into his mouth.

“Two months I guess,” Neville shrugged. “Feels like longer.”

Harry nodded then asked, “What's the longest time someone's been in here?”

“About three years I think,” Oliver said. “You normally only stayed a year before your family or whoever wants you back but with that guy over there, he's been here three years. Name's Stan Shunpike I think. He's going to get released soon since he's almost eighteen.”

Harry look to where Oliver was pointing and saw a tall boy with a pimple covered face who looked dead inside.

“Three years?” Harry said. “Man that's rough. I think I'm going to have to be in here that long though.”

“Really?” George asked. “I hope not.” 

“Thanks but my aunt and uncle kind of resent me,” Harry told them. “Well more like hate me.”

“What about your parents?” Neville asked.

“They died in a car crash when I was only a year old,” Harry told them. “That's how I got this scar.” 

Harry lifted his hair and showed them the lightning bolt shaped scar on his forehead.

“Sorry about that mate,” Ron said to Harry.

“It's fine,” Harry said. “I don't really remember them.”

“Still though. Having to stay in here for three years just because your aunt and uncle don't like you,” Ron shook his head. “That's rough.”

Harry shrug, unsure of what to say.

Bellatrix walked over to them and narrowed her eyes, asking, “Do I hear talking over here?”

“No ma'am,” Harry said.

“Strange,” Bellatrix said. “I could have sworn I heard one of you lads talking. You're not lying to me are you?”

Harry swallowed and said, “No ma'am. I'm not lying.”

“Just checking,” Bellatrix smiled. “Oh and just so you know if I find out one of you were lying… You'll regret it for sure.”

Harry swallowed again and nodded. Bellatrix smiled at him and bounced off. The boys didn't talk the rest of breakfast to be sure they wouldn't get in trouble.

“Throw your shit away and get in line,” a handler shouted towards everyone in the mess hall.

Once they were all lined up Quirrell dropped each boy off at class except for Harry.

“You're going t-to the n-nurse to get y-your b-b-blood drawn,” Quirrell told Harry. “You'll go to classes t-tommorrow.”

“Yes sir,” Harry said.

Harry was really hoping to start his classes today. Sitting in the room drove him crazy. It was just him in the four walls. It was like being in prison.

They walked to the nurse's center and before they went in Quirrell turned towards Harry and said to him, “Don't you dare s-say a w-word about anything in h-h-here.”

“Yes sir,” Harry said to Quirrell.

“M-madam P-P-Pomfrey,” Quirrell called out to the head nurse. “I've got H-H-Harry P-Potter here to get his b-blood drawn.”

“Alright just make him sit over there,” the nurse pointed to a chair. “I'll have one of my apprentices draw his blood.”

Quirrell nodded and gesture towards the chair for Harry to sit down.

Harry sat down and waited.

He didn't have to wait long because there was a bushy haired girl soon in front of him introducing herself to Harry.

“Hi I'm Hermione Granger,” the girl said. “You’re Harry Potter?”

“Yes ma'am,” Harry noticed she was around his age and it surprised him. “I'm Harry Potter.”

“Great,” she smiled. “I'll be drawing your blood then. Is that okay?”

“Yeah that's fine,” Harry held out his left arm for her.

Hermione wrapped the band around Harry's arm and clean the area with a pad with alcohol on it, then she pricked him with the needle and drew his blood.

After Hermione got all the blood she needed from Harry she put a bandaid on him and told him she was finished.

“I'm all done,” Hermione said. “Thanks Harry.”

“No problem,” Harry stood up. “Uh bye I guess.”

Hermione smiled and waved at him.

Quirrell let Harry back to the room and went in with him closing the door.

“D-D-Drop your p-pants,” Quirrell said. “It's time.”

Harry swallowed, afraid, but he listened and dropped his pants.

“Good,” Quirrell licked his lips. “Now b-bend over.”

Harry blush bright red as he bent over, his arse facing Quirrell while he held onto the bed in front of him.

Quirrell moved forward and pulled the plug out of Harry, slowly, causing Harry to bite his bottom lip and pain. Then Quirrell unbuckle his pants, letting them dropped to his ankles.

Harry's breath quickened as he saw Quirrell get behind him.

Harry closed his eyes, praying for this to be over quick and for it to be painless.

Quirrell jerked himself off until he was finally hard and then squeeze some lube on to Harry's hole and on his prick.

Quirrell press the head of his cock against Harry's hole rubbing it back and forth to tease him before finally pushing past the tight rim of muscle.

Harry let out a strangled gasp of pain as he felt Quirrell enter him.

“O-o-oh that's it,” Quirrell said, breathing a sigh of pleasure. “T-take it all in.”

Quirrell thrusted upwards causing Harry to scream in pain. Though Harry did try to relax his body because he knew that would make it a lot less painful.

The pace Quirrell set was manageable, though Harry did grit his teeth and let out the occasional shout. Harry was, however, able to deal with the pain and embarrassment that came in doing this.

After a couple minutes of thrusting Quirrell eventually started to go faster with his work. He gripped Harry's Hibbs, his nails digging into the skin, and started to speed up, causing Harry to cry out more frequently.

Finally though after a few more thrust Harry felt a warm liquid fill him up and he shuddered and disgust.

Quirrell pulled out slowly and then redressed himself.

“You w-w-were good,” Quirrell said, buckling his pants. “N-no punishment since you d-d-didn’t fight.”

“Yes sir,” Harry cried. “Thank you sir.” 

The words felt like bile but he was smart enough to know that's what he had to say to his handler. 

Quirrell nodded and left, leaving Harry to silently cry and curl up into a ball.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> PS in the next chapter Draco comes to Hogwarts yay!


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Draco is dropped off at Hogwarts.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys I really hope you enjoy and please comment down below to tell me what you think. Now I am forwarning you all right now. I am a huge Greyco shipper, (Greyback/Draco), and they will be a huge ship in this story. I just want to let you all know that right now. I'm sorry if you don't like that ship but I find if I like a ship my work is better than forcing two people I don't want together. So sorry if you don't like that ship again. But anyways I hope you enjoy and I appreciate you all reading and commenting on this story. And as always I love your faces bye!

“Do I really have to go?” Draco asked his parents.

“Draco we already discuss this,” Draco's father, Lucius, said. “You’ve started too many fights and this is the only option for you now.”

“This sucks,” Draco rolled his eyes.

“Maybe this will straighten you out,” Lucius said. “Now just be quiet right now.” 

Draco rolled his eyes again and laid back in his seat. His mother looked back at him with apologetic eyes but Draco just scoffed and looked away.

If she was sorry she wouldn't be sending me here, Draco thought.

Draco's mother, Narcissa, just frowned and looked ahead again. She was devastated that they were sending Draco to the school in the middle of nowhere. She hated the idea the minute Lucius thought of it. She just couldn't seem to change her husband's mind either and so explained them driving up to drop their son off at the school for misbehaved boys.

Narcissa didn't consider her son to be misbehaved and thought sending Draco to Hogwarts was pointless but there was no changing Lucius’ mind.

Draco was staring out the window, watching all the cars go past theirs and try to see what the clouds look like. He'd never admit it but he loved finding pictures in the clouds. It calmed him down for some reason.

Finally after a long drive the Malfoy family were pulling into a parking lot next to a fenced-in building, which in Draco's mind, look revolting.

Draco stepped out of the car and looked up at the building, a sick fear of dread rising slowly and Draco stomach the longer he looked at the building.

Narcissa and Lucius didn't find the building comforting either. And yet, despite its appearance, Lucius started walking towards the building and told his wife and child to come along.

Draco scowled at the building looming over him but kept walking towards it. He thought briefly of running and not looking back but he knew he'd be caught. That and it's not like he could live on the streets.

So Draco reluctantly followed his parents to the front of the building and watched as his father buzzed for help.

Agard came to the front door and asked why they were here along with their names.

“My name is Lucius Malfoy in this is my wife Narcissa Malfoy. We're dropping off our son Draco Malfoy,” Lucius told the guard.

The guard look down at the clipboard, nodded, and open the door for them. He walked them up to the headmaster's office, talking the whole way there but Draco wasn't paying attention to him.

“Here fill out this clipboard while he's getting inspected,” the guard, Travers, handed Draco's father and clipboard and led Draco to the headmaster's office.

“Thank you Travers,” the headmaster said to the guard.

Travers nodded and left, closing the door behind him.

The headmaster was older than what Draco had imagined. He imagined it would be a tall muscular man with a shaved head like something you would see in a military boarding school. Yet this man before him was about average height, a little frail looking to Draco, and he had a long white beard and long hair that nearly touched the floor along with a pair of twinkling blue eyes and spectacles.

“You must be Draco Malfoy,” the headmaster smiled and held out of hand for Draco to shake. “I'm Albus Dumbledore.”

Instead of shaking his hand Draco simply crossed his arms.

“Dumbledore nodded and put his hand down, saying, “I understand you don't want to be here and I do apologize about that.”

Draco scoffed and said, “If you're so sorry then let me leave.”

Dumbledore shook his head saying, “I'm sorry I can't do that. Your parents did sign you up here and you've already been accepted. Again I apologize.”

Draco just scoffed again.

Dumbledore began explaining some things but Draco was too mad to listen to him.

“Now I'll go get a guard to inspect you,” Dumbledore said. “Play strip down while I get him.” 

“What do you mean?” Draco asked. “I have to get naked?”

“Unfortunately,” Dumbledore nodded. “We have to mark down any scars, birthmarks, bruises, etc. on your body. I'm sorry.”

“I don't have anything on my body,” Draco said, crossing his arms. “So mark that down because I am not getting naked.”

Dumbledore just sighed and love to go get someone to inspect Draco.

Draco stood there, arms still crossed, waiting for Dumbledore to come back.

Draco side and uncrossed his arms. He started looking around the office, taking everything in, when the office door opened and in came a tall muscular guard with the name tag saying Fenrir Greyback.

Greyback looked surprised when he saw Draco is still clothed.

“Didn't the headmaster tell you to get on dressed?” Greyback asked.

“Didn't your mother ever tell you how to talk properly to people?” Draco countered.

Greyback bared his teeth and growled at Draco.

Draco simply rolled his eyes.

“Get undressed,” Greyback ordered. “Now.”

“Make me,” Draco said simply.

Greyback smiled at him and said, “Gladly.”

Draco raised his eyebrow as Greyback came and tried to strip Draco of his clothing.

Draco tried to fight back and ended up punching Greyback in the nose, drawing a little blood. Instead of stopping though Greyback just growled and held Draco down on the desk and began stripping him.

“Get off you big ox,” Draco fought and squirmed to be set free.

Greyback got Draco undressed and told him to stand.

“And if I don't?” Draco asked, narrowing his eyes at the guard

“Listen you little brat,” Greyback spat at him. “You're already in trouble for punching and disobeying me. Do you really want to dig yourself deeper in that hole?”

They had a staring match for a while until Draco finally sighed, crossed his arms, and looked away.

“That's what I thought,” Greyback smirked.

He started marking stuff down on his clipboard and eventually grabbed it and yanked Draco's arms down.

“Hey!” Draco yelled at him.

“Arms down,” Greyback said.

Draco scoffed and kept his arms down by his side, waiting for Greyback to be finished.

He started shivering in the cold office and fought to not cross his arms again, though it was proving to be difficult.

“Alright bend over,” Greyback told Draco.

“What? Why?” Draco asked. “I'm not doing that.”

“I have to make sure you're not sneaking in anything and just so you know boy your parents signed contract to place you here,” Greyback said. “Part of the contract says you'll be search like this and they agreed to it. Even if they didn't read it.”

Draco just scouted and crossed his arms, saying, “I'm not bending over for you.”

“Oh really?” Greyback asked.

“That's right,” Draco said.

Greyback again fought Draco. This time for him to bend over and eventually Greyback succeeded in making Draco bend over to check and see if Draco was smuggling anything in.

“Alright you're clean,” Greyback said, marking something down.

“You could have just asked me if I was hiding anything,” Draco yelled.

“Yeah get over it boy,” Greyback said and he opened the door to tell the headmaster he was finished.

Dumbledore soon came back in with a stack of clothes for Draco.

Draco began to get dressed when he said, “What? No underwear? What kind of school is this?”

“Well you go without underwear and socks here as it cuts down on cost and laundry you see,” Dumbledore explained.

“This sucks,” Draco said, getting into the black sweatpants.

Dumbledore just sighed again.

“Now Greyback your Draco's handler so will you please show him around and get him familiar with the way we run things?” Dumbledore asked Greyback.

Greyback smiled and said, “Of course.”

“Wait I don't want him as a handler,” Draco said. “I want someone else.”

Greyback bared his teeth once more as Dumbledore said, “Well I do apologize but every other room is full right now.”

“Let's go,” Greyback said.

Draco just scowled, crossed his arms, and followed Greyback back outside the office.

Draco's parents were waiting for him. His mother started to cry as they said their goodbyes.

Draco felt a lump in his throat as he said, “It's okay mother. I'll be fine.”

“I know,” Narcissa wiped her eyes. “We’ll visit you as soon as we can okay sweetheart?”

Draco nodded, not trusting his voice.

“Let's go,” Greyback said to Draco.

“Goodbye Draco,” Lucius said. “Like your mother said we’ll be visiting you as soon as we can.”

Draco nodded and Narcissa kiss her son's cheek one last time before he left with Greyback.

As they were walking Greyback turned and smiled at Draco. Draco didn't return it.

“You know pretty boy,” Greyback said. “I'm glad I have you.”

“Oh yeah?” Draco scoffed. “Why is that?”

“Because I love the ones who fight,” Greyback's smile widened. “I don't know why but the ones who fight against me are always my favorite. I especially love to see them break.”

Greyback turn to Draco and smiled once more before unlocking a heavy iron door and shoving Draco through.

Draco look back as the door shut behind him. He didn't know why but he had a bad feeling about this.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Draco's finally in Hogwarts and he learns the truth of the school.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> MERRY CHRISTMAS EVERYONE!!!  
> And if you don't celebrate Christmas HAPPY HOLIDAYS!!! So I am so sorry that I didn't post at all last week but my brother came in for Christmas from the army and I was busy hanging with him to post. Sorry about that. I'll post another time this week. Not sure when but I will. Oh and in case you noticed I changed the uploads to at least once a week instead of leaving to be twice I am about to start regular school again as the online schooling I have done has not worked out. So I figured I'd be very busy getting caught up with things that I couldn't work as much as I can with my fanfiction. I'm sorry about that. I will still try to post at least twice a week but if I can't I'm sorry. But anyways I hope you enjoy and I appreciate you all reading this. And please comment down below to tell me what you thought of this or anything else you would like to say. As always I love your faces bye!

“Keep walking,” Greyback ordered of Draco.

“I am,” Draco huffed.

Greyback led Draco to the mess hall and told him this is where he'd be eating his three meals a day. Then Greyback took him to the showers where he explained he'd shower once a day and had a locker.

“Can I go ahead and shower now?” Draco asked. “Because I want to get rid of the filth you put on me earlier.”

Greyback just growled and said, “Watch your mouth pretty boy.”

“'Pretty boy?’” Draco asked. “Is that what you're calling me from now on?”

Greyback grabbed Draco's arm roughly and said in a grim voice, “Be quiet.”

“Unhand me,” Draco yanked his arm out of Greyback's hold.

Greyback simply sneered at Draco and told him to keep moving.

As they were walking Draco asked, “So what I have to share a room with someone? Can't I get a room to myself? I'd much prefer that.”

“First things first,” Greyback ignored Draco's questions. “You will address me and all the other handlers as sir. Got that pretty boy?”

“Yes sir,” Draco fought to not roll his eyes.

“Second,” Greyback said. “You'll only speak when spoken to because trust us pretty boy we have ways of shutting that pretty little mouth of yours. Got it?”

“Yes sir,” Draco said in a sarcastic voice.

“Watch the tone,” Greyback warned.

“Or what?” Draco asked.

Greyback turned to glare at Draco and said, “You'd better stop. You've already got a punishment coming your way for how you behaved earlier. Now keep your goddamn mouth shut or I'll shut it myself.”

Draco rolled his eyes but didn't say anything.

“Alright here's your room,” Greyback said, opening a door and pushing Draco through. “Try not to hurt yourself. I don't want to do anymore paperwork than necessary. I'm gonna go get your schedule. Got it?”

Draco nodded.

“Don't nod like a toddler,” Greyback said. “If you understand something say yes sir.”

“Yes sir,” Draco rolled his eyes.

“Watch the eye rolling,” Greyback warned before shutting the door.

“Fuck off,” Draco said once the door was shut all the way.

He look at the bunk beds inside. So he'd have five roommates. He figured he just have one.

Draco saw a paper taped to the wall and went over to look at it. It was just the schedules for his roommates though.

Gregory Goyle. Vincent Crabbe. Marcus Flint. Cormac Mclaggen. Blaise Zabini.

So these were his roommates. Draco didn't like the idea of sharing a room with five other people. He didn't like the idea of sharing a room with anybody really. But five? He was a Malfoy. He shouldn't have to share a room.

Draco sighed again as Greyback came back in with Draco's schedule.

“Here,” Greyback shoved the schedule into Draco's hand.

Draco look down to see what he be doing everyday.

Draco Malfoy Age:15  
Morning Count: 6:00 am

Breakfast: 6:15 am

History: 6:45 am taught by Professor Binns

Art: 7:55am taught by Professor Burbage

Foreign Language: 9:05 am taught by Professor Flitwick

P.E.: 10:15 am taught by Professor Hooch

Lunch: 11:25 am

Science: 12:05 pm taught by Professor Sprout and Professor Moody

Math: 1:15 pm taught by Professor Lockhart

English: 2:25 pm taught by Professor McGonagall

Study Hall: 3:35 pm In Great Hall

Free Time (if earned): 4:45 pm In Mess Hall

Dinner: 5:55 pm

Showers: 6:35 pm

Lights Out: 10:00 pm

Draco nodded and Greyback took the paper back to tape it on the wall, but as he took it back the paper cut Draco on the finger.

“Hey!” Draco said, looking at the new paper cut which was bleeding.

“Awww did I give my pretty boy a boo-boo?” Greyback faked sympathy.

Draco rolled his eyes and asked, “Can I get a Band-Aid?”

“It's fine without it,” Greyback said. “Now come on. It's time for lunch.”

Draco follow Greyback back to the mess hall which was now full of students, who all looked very dead inside Draco.

“Get in line,” Greyback pushed Draco towards the line. “Oh and if any Handler wants you, you tell them I called dibs on you.”

“What does that mean?” Draco asked.

The Greyback didn't answer. He just simply smiled and walked away.

“He normally doesn't answer your questions,” a strong beefy looking guy told Draco.

Draco narrowed his eyes at the boy and asked, “Why's that?”

“He's just one of the worst handlers,” the boy held out a hand. “I'm Gregory. Go by Goyle though.”

“Draco. Draco Malfoy,” Draco took his hand and shook.

“Malfoy?” I've heard of that name before. Isn't your family rich or something?” Goyle asked.

“Yes they are,” Draco nodded.

“What are you doing here then?” A boy in back of Draco asked.

“My father said I started too many fights,” Draco frowned. “So he sent me here.”

The boy behind Draco nodded and said, “I'm Crabbe. Vincent Crabbe. You want to sit with us?”

“Yes that'd be great actually,” Draco said. “I believe you all are my new roommates by the way.”

“Yeah Greyback said would be getting a new roommate any day now,” Goyle said. “Be warned though the handlers love new people.”

“What does that mean?” Draco asked.

“Oh you don't know yet do you?” Crabbe asked.

“Know what?” Draco asked.

But instead of answering Crabbe simply pointed over to a pale bald handler who is thrusting into a student's mouth.

Draco's eyes widened in surprise and his jaw hit the floor.

“What? What's he doing? What sort of school is this?” Draco sputtered.

“This is pretty normal Draco,” Goyle said. “It happens every day.”

“The headmaster knows?” Draco asked in disbelief.

“No,” Crabbe said shaking his head. “Only the handlers and the students.”

“Why doesn't anybody say anything?” Draco asked.

“Because the handlers make sure we never tell,” Goyle explained. “They follow us everywhere to make sure.”

“To classes. Visits with our families. If we need to see the Headmaster. To the nurses station. Everywhere,” Crabbe said.

Draco was about to ask another question when two handlers with dark hair walked over, smiling.

“You're new?” one asked.

Draco swallowed and said, “Yes.”

The two glared at Draco and the other asked, “Yes what?”

“Yes sir,” Draco said quickly.

Their smiles returned and the first one said, “Good. We love breaking a new people.”

The second one then asked, “So… are you going to fight? Because me and Rabastan love it when new ones fight against us.”

“Ummm…” Draco didn't know what to say.

“Wait a second,” Rabastan said. ”Your father is Lucius Malfoy right?”

“Yes sir,” Draco turned pale at the mention of his father.

“Oooh a rich boy,” Rabastan smirked. “Rodolphus isn't this fun?”

“Very,” Rodolphus got a sick gleam in his eyes. “Should we take him now brother?”

“Yes I think so,” Rabastan said. “Get up rich boy.” 

“My father will hear about this,” Draco said instantly, without thinking of the consequences that it would have on him.

Both of the brothers froze. Their smiles turned down and they got a very serious, angry expression settling in their eyes.

“Oh you're going to get it,” Rodolphus said.

Greyback came over to Draco and asked what was happening.

“He just said his father will hear about this,” Rabastan said, angry. “What's it to you Fenrir?”

“I'm his handler and I have dibs on him,” Greyback said to the brothers. “Don't worry though. I'll punish him good and then let you all have him.”

Both brothers smiled and nodded then walked away.

Greyback looked back at Draco and smiled, saying, “You're a very naughty boy today. I can't wait to break you.”

Then Greyback stalked off, chuckling over Draco's expression.

Draco looked towards his new friends looking for reassurance but found none.

“What's the matter?” Draco forced a smile. “He can't be that bad can he? It's all for show. Right?”

“Afraid not,” Crabbe said.

“Everyone throw your shit away,” a handler yelled.

Draco gulped as he saw Greyback walking back with a predatory gleam in his eyes. Almost like a wolf going in for a kill.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Draco's first time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys sorry I didn't post last week like I said I would but I just got super busy with my babysitting job and everything so I couldn't and I apologize for that. But anyways I hope you all enjoy and I appreciate you all reading. Please please comment down below to tell me what you think or if you have any suggestions for a chapter. And poor Draco am I right? Anyways as always I love your faces bye!

Greyback grabbed his group of boys and dropped each one of them off at their classes. All except for Draco, much to his disliking.

“You don't start classes till Thursday,” Greyback grinned. “So we have plenty of time for something else.”

They started walking, Draco getting sicker with each step. Draco was unsure of where they were going but Greyback seem to know exactly where they were going.

Greyback unlock the door and push Draco through.

Drake I looked around. It was like a sex dungeon. The walls were lined with different toys, whips, paddles, basically anything that could be used during sex.

Draco turned a Greyback and began to beg, “please sir. Please don't do this. I'll-I'll be good. I swear.” 

“Oh what happened to your cocky attitude?” Greyback smiled.

Draco didn't say a word and could feel his heart begin to beat faster.

“Oh what?” Greyback laughed. “Cat got your tongue?”

“Please,” Draco whimpered.

“‘Please’ what?” Greyback asked. “Using you I'll definitely pleased myself.”

Greyback then barked out a laughter causing Draco to shudder in fear.

“I'm-” Draco straightened himself up and try to act brave. “I'm not doing this. And you can't make me.”

“Oh you're dead wrong about that,” Greyback growled lustfully.

Draco swallowed and took a step away from the man approaching him. He couldn't let this happen to himself.

“Don't try to get away from me pretty boy,” Greyback said, pupils huge now from lust. “You won't get far.”

Draco tripped and fell backwards onto the floor. He began to crawl away from Grayback, getting ready to run when the Handler pounced on him.

Greyback continued to walk towards Draco, a bulge growing in his pants, when he finally tried to jump on Draco.

Draco had been expecting it however and got on his feet quickly and ran to the door, finding that it was locked and while he almost got it unlocked Greyback got him and threw him back.

“Oooh pretty boy I've been waiting for this all day,” Greyback grinned evilly.

“Please don't,” Draco whimpered, as he got back up on his feet.

Greyback simply smiled and began to walk towards Draco while Draco backed away in fear.

Draco's back finally hit the wall and he realized he was trapped. Greyback realized this too and his smile widened and as he put his hands on each side of Draco's face.

“Get on your knees,” Greyback said.

“No,” Draco told him.

Greyback growled softly and shoved Draco down to his knees.

Draco's eyes widened in shock as he saw the huge bulge in Greyback's pants and his breathing began to get shallow.

Greyback unbuckled his pants and his cock sprang free. Draco's eyes widened as the long and girthy piece filled his vision. Draco tried to swallow his fear but couldn't manage to do so.

“Stick your tongue out,” Greyback ordered, loving Draco's surprised expression.

Draco was frozen and just couldn't seem to do what Greyback said.

Grayback hit the upside of Draco's head and repeated what he said.

Draco stuck his tongue out, his mouth open, and waited for what Greyback was going to do.

Grayback set the head of his cock on Draco's tongue and Draco was surprised by how heavy Greyback's cock was. Though he wanted to back away, Draco just seemed paralyzed in fear. 

“Suck on it,” Greyback told Draco.

Draco swallowed again and decided to back away.

Once he did Greyback scowled and grabbed a fistful of Draco's hair and forced Draco's mouth open. Then he shoved his cock down Draco's throat causing Draco's eyes to water up and Draco to choke.

Draco gagged on the cock that was being forcibly shoved down his throat and struggled to get any air in his lungs.

“Take it all down pretty boy,” Greyback smiled, still thrusting his cock down Draco's throat.

Draco, still choking, began to see black spots dance at the edges of his vision and tried to pull away from Greyback only to be pulled right back.

“Don't try to get away from me,” Greyback mumbled. “Just suck my cock pretty boy. Get it nice and hard so I can fuck you in a second.”

Draco's eyes welled with tears as he heard Greyback say that and tried to think of a plan to get out of this position.

That he didn't have much time to think as after another minute Greyback pulled his cock out of Draco's mouth and ordered him to bend over.

Draco jumped up and began to back away once more.

Greyback smiled and said, “Pretty boy we've already been through this song and dance. You know my cock is going up your arse so it'd be easier for you if you just accept it and bend over. Who knows? Maybe I'll go easy on you. Not likely though.”

“I'm not…” Draco said, fearfully. “I'm not doing this.”

“Oh you're dead wrong about that,” Greyback then pounced like a wolf with prey.

Draco fought against Greyback, though he knew it was useless since Greyback was stronger, not going to let this happen to him.

Greyback ripped Draco's pants off in one clean motion and while he was trying to shove himself into Draco, Draco kicked him in the face.

Draco ran to the door and jiggled the door knob, not remembering that it was locked.

Greyback, now up off the ground, wiped the blood off his nose caused by Draco kicking him and yanked Draco away from the door, throwing him into a table.

Greyback push Draco onto the table and shoved himself into Draco.

Draco's breath hitched in his throat and then the screaming started.

Draco let out a blood-curdling shriek as Greyback's monster cock was forced inside of Draco's arse. Greyback grinned as he heard Draco scream.

“Yeah pretty boy,” Greyback thrusted all the way into Draco. “Scream for me. Scream as loud as you can. I want to hear you.”

Draco continued to let out piercing screams as Greyback thrusted in and out of Draco harshly, not caring that Draco was experiencing the worst pain in his entire life.

Draco's screams turned to cries and there was blood. There was definitely tearing and blood was dribbling down Draco's legs and a steady stream.

There was a burning and stretching sensation Draco was experiencing and he felt as though he was going to die from the pain.

Draco lost track of time. He wasn't sure if Greyback had been fucking him for seconds, minutes, or if this torture had been going on for hours.

Draco was sure of one thing and that was that everybody in the school could hear him screaming. Or at least everybody near the room, but what he didn't know was that the room was soundproof for just this reason.

Finally though Greyback gripped Draco's hips roughly, his nails digging into Draco's sensitive skin, and shot his load of hot boiling cum deep within Draco's arse.

Greyback pulled out causing Draco to yelp and discomfort and pain.

Grayback then sighed in pleasure and said, “Stay here pretty boy. The Lestrange brothers are getting their turns next and you better be good for them or else I'll have to come back here and teach you another lesson. So please please be bad for them.”

Then Grayback smiled and laughed. Then he left the room, leaving Draco to cry by himself until the Lestrange brothers came in ready to punish Draco.


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Lestrange brothers get their turn with Draco.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys really hope you enjoy this chapter and I hope you all are having a fantastic day today. Please comment below if you have something you would like to see in a chapter and I promise I will add it. You can make me a list of kinks to use against any boy and what handlers to make them do it to the boys. Just comment whatever you want to see and I will add it. But anyways I hope you enjoy and I appreciate you all reading and I love your faces bye!

“Ah did Fenrir break you?” Rodolphus faked his sympathy.

“Your daddy still going to hear about this?” Rabastan said, still angry from Draco saying that earlier.

Draco let out a whimper of pain as he tried to get away from the approaching brothers.

“What?” Rodolphus smiled. “Prefer Greyback? We can always go get him back in here for you.”

“No,” Draco sobbed. “Please no. Don't-don't. Please don't. Please I'll do anything. Just don't-don't bring him back please.”

“Oh he broke you didn't he?” Rodolphus said, his hand trailing up Draco's leg up to his bloody thighs causing Draco to flinch. “That's a shame. We were hoping to break you.”

“Oh I'm sure there is still a little left of that rebel to break,” Rabastan said, coming over to the front of Draco.

“Oh you may be right brother,” Rodolphus grinned. “Guess we'll just have to go rough to find out.”

“No!” Draco screamed. “No please…please don't. Please don-”

Rabastan cut Draco off with a slap to the face, saying, “Don't interrupt and don't tell us no. We can do whatever we want to whenever we want to.”

“Please,” Draco whimpered.

Rabastan ignored Draco's whimpering and asked his brother, “Shall we get started brother?”

“Yes I think we shall,” Rodolphus said, grinning.

Both brothers stripped themselves of their clothing and began to jerk off. Eventually telling Draco to open his mouth.

“You're taking both of us so open wide,” Rodolphus said.

Draco opened his mouth.

Rabastan hit the top of Draco's head and said, “Wider than that.”

Draco opened his mouth wider and closes eyes as the two cocks entered his mouth. Draco felt tears prickle at his eyes and felt them as they rolled down his cheeks.

“Oooh you've got a sweet mouth boy,” Rabastan said.

More tears begin to roll down Draco's face at Rabastan’s comment.

“Don't cry,” Rodolphus said. “We're not doing anything you don't deserve rich boy.”

“You want his arse while I take his mouth?” Rabastan asked.

“Sure,” Rodolphus said pulling out of Draco's mouth.

Rabastan then thrusted upwards while Rodolphus was getting behind Draco. Draco was caught off guard and nearly bit Rabastan but managed to stop himself just in time.

“Oooh Fenrir really did break you didn't he?” Rodolphus said, seeing to blood that was still dripping down Draco's thighs. “This is going to hurt just so you know rich boy.”

“Brother you don't need to give him any warnings,” Rabastan said, placing his hand on top of Draco's head.

Rodolphus teased Draco's hole for a minute with the head of his cock and saw Draco tense up.

“Just so you know rich boy,” Rodolphus said. “It'll go easier and hurt less if you stop tensing up and just relax. Just accept what you're going to get.”

“Stop giving him warnings brother,” Rabastan said lazily as Draco sucked on his cock. “It's much more fun when they don't know these things.”

“Ah you're so right,” Rodolphus agreed. “My apologies brother.”

“Just fuck his arse already,” Rabastan said. “I want to hear this rich boy in pain.”

Rodolphus smiled and nodded.

Then he shoved himself inside Draco's hot and tight hole without warning.

Draco grown in his teeth scraped against Rabastan's cock causing him to yelp in pain.

Rabastan slapped Draco across the face and shoved his cock back in Draco's mouth, moaning as the warm heat surrounded his cock once more.

Draco began to choke and gag, trying to get away from the two brothers. In yet he couldn't since both brothers held Draco still.

“I don't think he likes us brother,” Rodolphus laughed.

“It would appear not,” Rabastan laughed as well.

Both brothers then began pounding into Draco, pushing him back and forth between the two of them.

Draco was crying by now with full wet tears streaming down his face and sobs coming up from his throat. Though anytime he let out a sob the brothers just laughed and began pounding into him harder.

“Oh fuck you're so tight rich boy,” Rodolphus said, gripping Draco's hips. “What? Never had a cock up your arse before coming here?”

“Probably never even had sex brother,” Rabastan guessed and Draco turned red.

“What?” Rodolphus asked, laughing. “A virgin? With how pretty you are rich boy? Oh I feel so lucky to be the second person to fuck you in the arse.”

“Oooh is your daddy still gonna hear about this,” Rabastan said, speeding up his thrusts. “How my brother and I fucked both your holes?”

“How you took it up the arse like the bitch you are?” Rodolphus laughed.

“How you barely begged for us to stop?” Rabastan said, getting close to his climax.

“How you got fucked like the little whore you are?” Rodolphus asked, getting to his climax as well.

“How you were made our bitch?” Rabastan said with a final laugh.

Finally though both brothers let out grunts and hot cum filled both Draco's arse and mouth.

“Swallow it all,” Rabastan said.

Draco swallowed all the salty, bitter cum and gag does it went down his throat causing the brothers to laugh.

“We'll tell Fenrir you were good for us so stop crying. It's getting on my nerves,” Rodolphus said. “Come now brother let's go get Fenrir.”

“Right,” Rabastan nodded and leaned down to Draco's ear to tell him something. “We'll be coming back for you soon rich boy and next time you're taking both of us up your arse at the same time.”

Draco's eyes widened in surprise as Rabastan said that but before he could question what he meant the brothers already left to go get Draco's handler.

Draco was scared to see Grayback. He was scared the brothers were going to say he'd been bad. Or Greyback might punish him even if the brothers said he was good just because he knew Greyback wanted that.

While Draco was lost in thought about what Greyback might do to him he didn't realize Greyback walked in the room.

“You're not dressed,” Greyback noted then sighed. “Hurry up and get dressed. We have to go pick up the group.”

Draco winced every time he moved and he could tell he be sore tomorrow.

“Oh and I heard you were good,” Greyback nodded to Draco. “So as a reward I won't be fucking you the rest of the day. Not until tomorrow.”

Draco held back a sigh bit knew that it was good because he didn't think he could take Greyback twice in one day.

“Now come on,” Greyback grabbed Draco by the arm and threw him at the door. “It's never what time for dinner and I don't like being late.”


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Draco starts classes and is ordered to do some things for Cedric.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys I really hope you enjoy this chapter. Sorry that it took me nearly all week to post. I've been busy writing this week for a book idea I had. So that kept me pretty busy. So sorry about that. But I still hope you enjoy and I appreciate you all reading this. Sorry if it's bad by the way. I just don't really like what I wrote but I'm posting anyways. Anyways I hope you enjoy and I love your faces bye!

The next day Draco started school and he was glad to be away from the handlers, at least for a little while.

His first class was history and he nearly fell asleep it was so boring. Then he had art which was fun and easy as all he had to do was sketch some pictures. After our he had foreign language which was also boring as all he did was read in that class. Then he had PE which was also fun as they play dodgeball and Draco's team won.

After PE it was time for lunch and Draco was scared he'd get used again. He was still sore and upset from Grayback and the Lestrange Brothers using him. He wasn't sure he could take another round from anybody today.

“Hey Draco are you okay?” Goyle asked. “You seem upset.”

“I just don't want to get used again,” Draco said simply.

“Oh it was your first time yesterday?” Crabbe asked.

“Yeah,” Draco admitted. “My first time ever.”

The boys didn't talk the rest of lunch. Though during lunch they all had to watch Rodolphus Lestrange and the only female Handler fucking a black haired, green eyed boy.

Something about that boy caught Draco's eye. Maybe it was the eyes. Or maybe the lightning bolt scar on his forehead. Just something about that boy made him stick out. More than the other boys in the school.

He's probably just new, Draco thought.

Though Draco knew he was the newest kid and not that boy.

Draco just shrugged it off and finished, or tried to finish, the rest of his disgusting lunch.

Draco went back to classes and had a good time in science the math was terrible as the teacher didn't seem very smart. Then for the last class of the day he had English which was pretty fun also.

Greyback picked Draco and the rest of the group up and took them to the Great Hall for study hall.

Though before Draco could even open one book a Handler walked up to him. The handler was pale with lightly freckled skin and tuffet of fair straw blonde hair. His name tag red Bartemius Crouch Jr.

“You’re Draco Malfoy right?” Crouch asked.

“Yes sir,” Draco suddenly felt nervous as this handlers seem to want him.

“Get up then,” Crouch ordered. “You're going to make my boy feel good.”

“Your boy?” Draco asked as he stood up, feeling bile rise up in his throat.

“One boy in my group,” Crouch said. “Cedric!”

“Yes sir,” a handsome boy with chiseled features and a smirk came forward.

“That's the one you wanted right?” Crouch asked.

“Yes sir. Thank you sir,” Cedric said, smiling a smug smile at Draco.

Crouch look back at Draco and said, “You’re to give him a blowjob and eat him out. Got that?”

Draco scowled in disgust and said, “I'm not doing that.”

Crouch and Cedric both scowled and Crouch said, “so you're going to be difficult are you? That's fine. I got ways of getting people to do stuff.”

Then Crouch backhanded Draco so hard it brought tears to Draco's eyes.

Some people looked over and Draco felt heat rise to his cheeks along with the red slap mark coming up on his right cheek.

“I'm not afraid to do that again,” Crouch growled at Draco. “And I'm not afraid to get Greyback either.”

At the mention of Draco's Handler he got even more scared. He didn't want Grayback to teach him a lesson. He was still sore from yesterday's lesson. He couldn't take another one. So that's why Draco got on his knees, accepting what was going to happen to him.

“Good boy,” Crouch smiled. “All right Cedric he's all yours.”

“Great,” Cedric smirked while dropping his pants. “Thank you sir.”

He waved his soft cock in front of Draco's face.

“Suck,” Cedric ordered.

Draco scowled but put his lips around the cock head and began to suck the bitter tasting flesh.

After a minute Cedric wine to Crouch saying, “He’s not sucking that good.”

Crouch smack Draco upside the head and said, “Suck properly or else I'll go get Greyback.”

Draco got off the cock and said, “Yes sir.”

Then he got back on and began sucking, only harder this time. Soon Cedric's cock was hard and he thrust it down Draco's throat, causing Draco to choke.

“Alright you can eat me out now,” Cedric said, turning around and showing his arse to Draco.

Draco scowled but put his hands on Cedric's cheeks and spread his arse. Then he started his tongue out and licked a stripe over Cedric's hole.

The taste wasn't horrible. It tasted sour like sweat but bitter too from soap.

Draco continue to eat Cedric out until he whined to Crouch again, this time saying, “He's not sticking his tongue in enough.”

Crouch then shoved Draco's face into Cedric's arse and said, “Stick your tongue in rich boy or I'll go get Grayback to teach you a lesson on how to properly eat arse.”

Draco tried to stick his tongue into Cedric's hole while thinking about how this shouldn't be happening to him. He's a Malfoy. He's not some random person they find off the street. He shouldn't be subjected to this.

Cedric began to moan slightly and gasp as Draco worked his tongue in and out.

Draco was trying to hurry up and make Cedric cum so he wouldn't have to do this much longer but it was proving to be difficult.

Finally though Cedric turned around and shot his load of hot cum all over Draco's face and sighed in pleasure. 

Draco scowled up at Cedric while Cedric smirked down at him, giving him a cocky grin.

“Was it pleasurable?” Crouch asked Cedric.

“Yes sir. Thank you again sir,” Cedric nodded to Crouch.

“Alright then I won't get Greyback,” Crouch said to Draco. “I'll be coming back for you soon. Only next time it'll be me you're eating out.”

Then Crouch smirked and walked off with Cedric.

Draco scowled at their backs and wiped the cum off of his face. Then he opened a book to study, silently crying behind it so no one would see.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh and you may hate me over this but I never really liked Cedric that much so that's why I made him like the school jerk. Sorry if you hate me :'(


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Quirrell's initiation

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys I really hope you enjoy and I appreciate all of you guys who are reading this story. I will be honest and tell you I thought of deleting this story and my account because of a very hurtful comment on here. Don't worry I got over it so I'm keeping the story going along with my account :)  
> Anyways this was a request made by someone down in the comments and if you all want to see anything please tell me and I promise I will add it. But anyways I hope you enjoy and I love your faces bye!

Quirrell was punishing a student for making fun of his stutter. The boy screamed in pain as Quirrell placed a nipple clamp on to the boy.

The door to the playroom opened and Quirrell looked over to see Voldemort come in.

Quirrell swallowed his fear, or at least tried to. He wasn't sure why but Voldemort just really scared him. He wondered what he needed.

“V-V-Voldemort,” Quirrell said. “Do you n-need something?”

Voldemort grinned and Quirrell felt more fear rise.

“Yes actually I do,” Voldemort said. “I need you to come with me.”

Quirrell told him, stuttering through it all, “I-I’m in the m-middle of p-p-punishing a st-student th-though.”

“You can return to him later,” Voldemort smiled an evil smile. “Right now I need you to come with me. Alright?”

“A-Alright,” Quirrell stuttered.

Quirrell removed the nipple clamps from the boy and before he could set them down Voldemort told him to keep them.

“W-Why?” Quirrell asked.

“Just because,” Voldemort said. “Now come.”

Quirrell and the student followed Voldemort out of the room and into the mess hall which was filled with students eating their lunch.

Other handlers smirked when Quirrell came in with Voldemort and Quirrell got more nervous.

“W-What’s going o-on?” Quirrell asked.

“Since you're the new handler we have to go through initiation,” Voldemort said.

“I-i-initiation?” Quirrell stuttered.

“You're new so you have to be broken in,” Voldemort told Quirrell.

“B-broken in?” Quirrell said, getting more nervous than ever.

“You see for new handlers we have a new initiation,” Voldemort explained. “You'll be the first to have it. Until we get new handlers that is.”

Quirrell look over at the other handlers. Bellatrix and the Lestrange brothers were grinning wildly. Grayback had a vibrator in his hand and a smirk on his face. Snape was just watching with much interest. Barty Crouch jr. was smiling at Quirrell, which scared him all the more. Filch and Travers weren't there but the handlers that were scared Quirrell. Especially with the wild looks in all of their eyes.

“Bend over the table Quirrell,” Voldemort ordered.

“P-p-please V-V-Voldemort,” Quirrell said. “N-not in front of p-people.”

“Oh but that makes it more fun,” Voldemort said.

Quirrell began backing away but Voldemort grabbed his arm and bent him over the table.

Voldemort ripped the pants off Quirrell and Quirrell gasped.

Quirrell could feel all eyes on him and grew red in embarrassment.

“Oh p-p-please V-V-Voldemort don't,” Quirrell tried begging one last time.

Voldemort, however, didn't listen to him and took Quirrell's shirt off of him too. Then Voldemort placed a nipple clamp on each one of Quirrell's nipples.

Quirrell gasped in pain.

“Greyback can you come over here?” Voldemort asked Greyback.

“Oh of course,” Greyback grinned and walked over to Voldemort to hand him a cock ring from his pocket and the vibrator that was in his hand.

Then Greyback walked back over to the rest of the handlers and began to watch again.

“Get yourself hard,” Voldemort ordered.

Quirrell wasn't sure he could but he reached his hand down to his cock and started to jerk himself off.

“Good,” Voldemort said as he took out a bottle of lube from his pocket and began to slick up the vibrator. Then he took a bit of lube and put it on Quirrell's hole.

Voldemort then pushed two digits into Quirrell's hole, getting a pained gasp from the smaller man.

“S-stop,” Quirrell told Voldemort.

“Just keep touching yourself,” Voldemort said.

Soon Quirrell was hard and leaking precum, much to his own surprise.

“That didn't take long,” Voldemort smirked. He pulled his fingers out and placed the cock ring onto Quirrell.

“Voldemort,” Quirrell gasped. W-What are you d-doing?”

“Don't worry about it Quirrell,” Voldemort said, turning the vibrator on and placing it onto his hole. Not pushing it but just letting it massage Quirrell's hole.

Quirrell gasped and voluntarily backed his arse onto the vibrator.

“Oh you want this don't you?” Voldemort asked. “You want the vibrator up your arse? Or do you want me to go ahead and fuck you right now in front of everyone?”

Quirrell whimpered.

Voldemort began to push the vibrator in and out, causing Quirrell's legs to tremble in pleasure.

I'm not enjoying this, Quirrell thought to himself.

Though Quirrell did back onto the vibrator once more and the other handlers laughed at Quirrell's eagerness. Quirrell could feel himself warm up in embarrassment.

“Oh you want more Quirrell?” Voldemort whispered in a husky voice. “Tell me you want more. Beg me for more.”

“I w-want m-m-more,” Quirrell whimpered quietly. “Please.”

“Get louder,” Voldemort said. “I want everyone in this cafeteria to hear you. I want everyone to know what a cock slut you are.”

“P-P-Please V-V-Voldemort,” Quirrell begged loud enough for everyone to hear, much to his own embarrassment. “P-p-please f-f-fuck me a-already.”

Voldemort pulled the vibrator out of Quirrell's arse and threw it over his shoulder. Then Voldemort pressed his hard dick against Quirrell's hole and pushed himself in, sheathing himself into the hot and tight heat.

“Get loud,” Voldemort ordered as he began to thrust in and out of Quirrell. “I want everyone to hear how much you enjoy this.”

“F-f-fuck,” Quirrell cursed as Voldemort thrusted in and out. “Please V-V-Voldemort fuck me h-harder.”

Voldemort smiled and began to pound into Quirrell's hole. Quirrell himself grew red from embarrassment as the handlers laughed and the students watched but his cock twitched with pleasure.

As Voldemort fucked Quirrell brutally into the table he took the nipple clamps off of Quirrell and twisted the man's sore nipples.

Quirrell squealed in pain as his nipples were twisted but his cock was as hard as ever because of it.

“P-p-please let me cum,” Quirrell begged Voldemort.

“Not until I do,” Voldemort responded causing Quirrell to groan.

Voldemort gripped Quirrell's hips and fucked him as hard as possible and as fast too. Quirrell moaned and gasped loudly which made the other handlers laugh.

Finally Voldemort came, filling Quirrell up to the brim with his cum, and took the cock ring off of Quirrell so he could cum too.

“Jerk yourself off,” Voldemort told him as he pulled his own pants up.

Quirrell collapsed on the floor and began to jerk himself off, not caring about everyone watching and laughing at him. He just needed to cum so badly.

When he finally came he sighed in pleasure and Voldemort threw his ripped clothes back.

All the handlers laughed and Quirrell grew red from embarrassment and tried to cover himself as he ran from the mess hall, the laughter echoing in his ears.


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry becomes a rebellion as a plan to stop the handlers but it backfires when the Lestrange brothers want him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys thank you so much for reading this story. I really hope you enjoy this chapter. I also hope you all are having a fantastic day today. I had a great time making this chapter so I hope you enjoy it. Now I also can't wait for the next chapter I've been studying all the Death Eaters to see who I've missed and they're all coming in the next chapter as a special orgy. Anyways I really hope you enjoy and I love your faces bye!

“So is that normal?” Harry asked Ron after Quirrell had ran off.

“Is what normal?” Ron asked.

“A handler getting fucked like that in front of everyone,” Harry said. “Is that normal?”

“Oh no that's not normal,” Ron said. “Never happened as far as I know. I know it hasn't happened since I've been here. I would have heard about that.”

Harry nodded and leaned in to whisper to Ron.

“I've got a plan to stop the abuse here,” Harry whispered, smiling.

“You do?” Ron asked. “What is it?”

“If we all fight back there's no way that they could take all of us,” Harry said. “We all just need to fight back against the handlers.”

“Harry I'm your friend and everything but I've got to tell you,” Ron said, shaking his head. “That is a terrible idea.”

Harry looked at him confused.

“What do you mean?” Harry asked.

“I mean that it won't work. Even if everybody in the school fought against the handlers, they're way stronger and would take us down,” Ron told Harry.

“I'm not sure. I did the math and dn we outnumber them by a lot,” Harry said.

“But still-” Ron started.

“Just watch Ron,” Harry said.

“What do you mean just watch?” Ron asked, confused.

Harry pointed over discreetly to where the Lestrange brothers were coming in their direction.

“Harry whatever you are about to do,” Ron whispered quickly. “Don't do it.”

“Boys I really hope that you all aren't talking over here,” Rodolphus said grinning.

“Oh but I hope you are,” Rabastan said, also grinning. “I really want to punish someone today.”

Both brother's grins became sadistic.

Rodolphus then pointed at Harry and said, “Are you going to fight against us? My brother and I both have headaches today and don't feel like fighting against anyone. And we heard you were good for Quirrell plus we haven't had you yet so that is an added bonus.”

“Why don't you both just go fuck off,” Harry said much to the surprise of everyone within hearing distance.

“Harry don't,” Ron whispered so quietly only Harry could hear.

Both brothers looked confused and Rabastan soon asked, “What did you just say to us?”

“You have ears so I'm sure you heard well enough the first time,” Harry said. “I said why don't you both just fuck off. Or better yet why don't you both go fuck each other.”

Both brothers were opened mouthed and confused then they looked at each other to make sure they both heard Harry correctly. Then they turned back to Harry.

“Stand. Up. Now,” Rodolphus growled.

“Why don't you bloody fucking make me,” Harry challenged.

Both brothers had the angriest expression on their faces with veins popping out of their necks. They wasted no time grabbing Harry by the arms.

“Get your fucking hands off of me,” Harry shouted and began to fight against them.

Everyone began looking over at them. Some were surprised and others were down right confused. Though the handlers were the ones who were most confused. Sure students had fought them before but they all heard Harry was a great boy who didn't fight back. Someone who did as they were told not what he's acting like now.

Harry fought and kicked and scratched until Greyback, Voldemort, and Snape all came over to help the Lestrange brothers.

“Get your bloody hands off of me,” Harry screamed as they began to drag him out of the mess hall and down to solitary.

“Stop fighting,” Rabastan said.

Harry responded by kicking Rabastan in the nose, causing it to bleed a little.

“Oh you little bastard!” Rabastan shouted.

Eventually the handlers that were pulling Harry out of the mess hall had successfully threw him into solitary confinement.

Harry had tried to fight against them all but they were all way stronger than him. So instead of sitting down in solitary Harry began to scream curses at all the handlers until his voice was hoarse.

So Harry decided to sit down, his elbows on his knees, when the Lestrange brothers came in, Rabastan nose was bruised and a little swollen. Rabastan carrying a ball gag and a long thin piece of wood. Rodolphus was carrying a cock cage and nipple clamps.

Harry stood up and nearly began to fight back when Rodolphus punched him square in the face, knocking him down. Both brothers began kicking Harry while he was on the ground. Rabastan eventually kicking Harry in the face, making his nose bleed.

Harry tried to protect important parts like his face by curling into a ball.

Finally the Lestrange brothers finished beating Harry. Now it was time for the real fun to begin.

“Get yourself hard,” Rabastan ordered.

“What makes you think I'm gonna do that?” Harry asked the brothers.

Rodolphus growled and got down to his knees to jerk Harry off.

“Get away from me,” Harry tried to back away.

Rodolphus growled and punched Harry in the face, knocking him out.

 

Once Harry woke up he looked around. He was still in solitary confinement but now he was naked. His arms were tied behind his back, a ball gag was in his mouth, nipple clamps on his nipples, and a cock cage around his hard and aching cock.

The door opened and the Lestrange brothers were back in again.

“Ready for your punishment?” Rodolphus asked. “Actually I don't care whether you're ready or not.”

“Go fuck yourself,” Harry said, or tried to say as it was muffled by the ball gag.

“Can't hear you,” Rodolphus said, smiling smugly.

“Let's get started already brother,” Rabastan said, sneering at Harry. “I want to teach this little shit a lesson.”

“Right let's get started,” Rodolphus said, picking up the long thin piece of wood. “Just so you know this is called a cane.”

Harry looked at it and wondered how it was supposed to hurt him.

Rodolphus smacked it across Harry's the back of thighs lightly and Harry let out a little mewl of pain at the sharpness of it.

Rodolphus then hit him six times fast across the arse, causing Harry to scream into the ball gag.

Rodolphus smirked and handed the cane over to his brother. Rabastan had no mercy on Harry and hit him over and over again harshly until Harry was crying in pain.

There were quite a few of strips of red flesh on Harry and his skin was stinging from the pain.

“Stop,” Harry tried to say.

“Oh you want more?” Rodolphus said smiling.

“Brother why don't you spank him now,” Rabastan said. “Like the little fuck he is.”

“Fuck off,” Harry screamed, or at least tried to.

“Right let me go get that paddle,” Rodolphus said. “Want to make it harder on him.”

Rodolphus left to go get the paddle and left Harry with Rabastan. Rabastan began to hit Harry with the cane again very hard causing Harry to scream and yelp.

Harry's skin was stinging and raw with pain. He wanted the punishment to end but it seemed like the punishment was just beginning.

Rodolphus came back in with a wooden paddle in his hand and walked to Harry, smirking at the sight of the new lines on his skin.

“Alright let's teach this little fuck a lesson,” Rodolphus said, getting on his knees to spank Harry.

Rodolphus did a light smack across one of Harry's cheeks but from the cane they were sensitive and so it hurt.

Rodolphus spanked the other cheek, a little harder than the first. Then he began to spank Harry until both of his arse cheeks were a deep crimson color.

“Let's fuck him now brother,” Rabastan said. “I want to feel how sweet his arse is.”

Rodolphus smiled and nodded.

Both brothers stripped themselves of their clothing and got Harry up.

Rodolphus removed the rope from Harry's hands and took the ball gag out.

“Get the fuck away from me,” Harry cried, tears were running down his face and he tried to back away from the brothers.

The brothers held him still and knocked him to the ground where he was on his knees.

Rabastan shoved himself into Harry's hole, causing him to groan in pain. Rodolphus, taking the opportunity, shove his cock into Harry's mouth making the young boy choke.

Rabastan began pounding into Harry causing Harry to grunt and groan with pain as Rabastan’s hips hit Harry's sensitive flesh.

Rodolphus moaned in pleasure as Harry's mouth got him hard and leaking.

“God I'm gonna cum inside your arse,” Rabastan shouted at Harry, brutally fucking him. Meanwhile Rodolphus was thrusting into Harry's mouth, loving the warm wet sensation of it.

Finally both brothers came at the same time, cum filling Harry's arse and sliding down his throat.

“Don't fight us again,” Rodolphus said to Harry, scolding him.

“Go...fuck yourself,” Harry said softly.

“Oh I can't wait until tonight when all of us handlers can teach you a lesson,” Rabastan said.

“What do you mean?” Harry asked.

“Tonight is a special night,” Rodolphus said smiling.

“We've been planning it for weeks,” Rabastan said also smiling.

“It's orgy night tonight,” Rodolphus said.

Harry looked at them confused but they didn't elaborate any further. Instead they took Harry back to his room where he was told to sleep for the night until the handlers came for him.


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Orgy night!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys I am real sorry that I didn't post Monday like I said I would in the comment section. I just kept rewriting and rewriting the chapter because I hated everything I wrote. I am kind of satisfied now but not entirely with it. I really hope you enjoy though. It does have drarry in it so I hope you like it. And I did mean to make the chapter longer but again I just kept rewriting it so I decided to just go the usual amount I post which is like three pages. But anyways I hope you enjoy and I appreciate you all reading and I love your faces bye!

“Harry are you okay?” Ron asked Harry once he was back in the room.

“I'm fine,” Harry said shrugging though he was upset.

“That was insane what you did,” Fred said.

“Yeah why did you do it Harry?” Oliver asked.

“I don't want this abuse to continue,” Harry said. “No one deserves it and I don't want it to stop. That's why I'm thinking that if we all fight against the handlers then they can't win. We just need to spread the word to the other students.”

Everyone of Harry's roommates shook their heads and George said, “Harry nobody is going to go through with this plan to fight the handlers.”

Harry sighed and sat on his bed, a little discouraged. Though he was still going to fight the handlers and go through with his plan.

“What's orgy night?” Harry asked.

“What?” Ron asked and everyone sat up in their bed to see if they heard Harry right.

“Orgy night,” Harry said. “I don't know. The Lestrange brothers were talking about it. Saying it was happening tonight. So what is it?”

“I have no idea,” Ron said and everyone else shook their heads. “Though it doesn't sound good.”

Harry bit his bottom lip and began to think. He had to find a way to get out of here. For him and everyone else in the school. Nobody deserves to be punished this way.

As Harry was thinking the door opened and Greyback came in.

“Alright I want all of you to come with me,” he said, smiling. “Now. Don't make me wait.”

All six boys got up and followed Greyback into the mess hall. There were a lot of other students in there along with all the handlers except for Filch and Quirrell. Then there were also some adults the students have never seen before.

Voldemort stood up on a lunch table and said in a loud voice that commanded attention, “All right everyone, you all were chosen to come here for various reasons. Now you must be wondering about the adults here. They are going to be new guards here and we figured we'd give them a warm welcome. The welcome of course is getting to do whatever they want to you all.”

At that point all the handlers and soon to be handlers laughed.

“And of course you all are going to take it like the little bitches you are. Now handlers I assume you all are-” 

“I'm not taking it,” Harry said aloud for everyone to hear, interrupting Voldemort.

Everyone in the room turned to Harry and the handlers and adults looked confused while some of the handlers bared their teeth in anger.

Voldemort looked over to the handlers and whispered, “Greyback will you…?”

“Right,” Greyback walked over to Harry's dn backhanded him so hard his bruised nose started to bleed again. “You're taking it and that's final you little bitch!”

Harry stared at the ground for a second before he spit a big gob of spit and blood in Greyback's face.

Every student gasped and even the handlers were wide eyed.

Greyback pulled out a handkerchief and wiped his face off then tried to attack Harry. The handlers had to pull Greyback off of Harry before too much damage was done but Harry got a thorough choking.

“Little bastard!” Greyback shouted at Harry who was panting for breath.

“Fuck... you…” Harry said in a hoarse voice.

“Greyback it's all right,” Voldemort said with a smirk. “By the end of the night he'll be begging for mercy and forgiveness when we're through with him. Now if you don't mind I'd like to get started.”

Greyback sighed and nodded.

“Handlers and soon to be handlers,” Voldemort smiled. “Let the night of fun begin.”

Voldemort walked over to Harry and undid his pants, trying to shove his cock into Harry's mouth.

“Anything you try to put in my mouth you'll lose,” Harry threatened, still panting for breath.

“Oh please,” Voldemort said sneering then he shoved his cock into Harry's mouth.

The others began to get into it as well. Greyback would hardly leave Draco alone throughout the night, getting blowjob after blowjob and fucking him over the table. The twins were being used by the Lestrange brothers near the first part of the night. Barty Crouch Jr watched as Oliver got fucked by Marcus Flint, much to Oliver's disliking. Ron was being used by Bellatrix Lestrange and soon Voldemort too once he came in Harry's mouth. 

The Lestrange brothers walked over to Harry and we're about to give him his second lesson of the day when Harry threw out curses and said he was going to get them.

“Oooh that sounds like a threat,” Rodolphus said smiling and grabbing Harry by the wrists. “Wouldn't you agree brother?”

“I most certainly agree,” Rabastan said, bending Harry over and pulling his pants down. “Better go hard on him to teach him a proper lesson.”

Rodolphus nodded and shoved his cock into Harry's mouth while his brother shoved his cock up Harry's arse for the second time that day.

Harry groaned in pain and tried to fight against the Lestrange brothers but it was no good. They were just too strong for him.

Rabastan began pounding into Harry and looking around, smiling at the sight of all the students being used and abused.

Harry's eyes wandered around and they landed on a blond boy who was being used by Greyback yet again. The boy had a pointed face and Harry knew the boy's name was Draco Malfoy. Ron had said that he was the boy who Ron got into a fight with and that's why he was here. Harry was sure why but something about Draco caught Harry's eyes. Maybe because he was Greyback's favorite or the fact that he was screaming louder than other students.

Draco's gray eyes caught Harry's green ones.

Greyback noticed that they had looked at each other and laughed.

“Pretty boy why don't you go fuck that Potter boy?” Greyback asked.

“Please no,” Draco whimpered.

“Don't tell me no,” Greyback warned.

Greyback grabbed Draco roughly by the neck and dragged him over to Harry and the Lestrange brothers.

“I think these two should put on a show for us,” Greyback grinned.

“Oooh I do think you're right,” Rodolphus said.

“Get yourself hard,” Rabastan said to Draco.

Draco let out a sob as he began to jerk himself off. He tried thinking of something to arouse like a woman with big breasts or a curvy body. There was that one apprentice in the nurses station with bushy brown hair that took his blood and he tried thinking of her.

Soon he was hard and Greyback told him to fuck Harry already.

“Don't,” Harry whispered. “We can fight against the handlers and you won't have to do this.”

“I'm sorry,” Draco whispered back. “I don't want to get into anymore trouble.”

And with that Draco pushed the head of his dick against Harry's hole and pushed in, letting out a small moan at the tight heat much to his own embarrassment.

Harry gritted his teeth in anger as Draco began to fuck him. Why wouldn't anyone listen to his plan? Did they want this abuse to continue? It was so stupid, Harry thought.

“Come on pretty boy,” Greyback grinned. “Fuck him already.”

Draco began to thrust in and out and grew red when he noticed nearly every handler was watching him. He also wished Harry would stop glaring at him. It made it so much more difficult for Draco but he wasn't about to say anything to Harry.

Harry's back arches and it made Draco go in deeper, hitting Harry's sweet spot and making him moan.

Harry grew blushed red once the moan escaped his lips and the handlers laughed.

“Enjoying yourself?” Bellatrix laughed.

Harry closed his eyes tightly and began jerking himself off once Greyback told him to.

He got hard quickly, leaking precum all over his hand, and came over his belly.

Draco came around the same time Harry rode out his orgasm since Harry's hole clenched around him.

The handlers all laughed and the soon to be handlers did too. Both boys were red and once Draco pulled out gently Voldemort stood back up on the table.

“Well this has been a fun night,” Voldemort said smiling. “Students go back to your rooms and go to bed. Soon to be handlers thank you for coming out tonight.”

The students began to trickle out of the room and Harry said to Ron, “I can understand why you hate that Malfoy kid.”

Though Harry knew it wasn't entirely Draco's fault he still resented him for fucking him. And he wouldn't admit it to anyone, especially himself, but he did kind of enjoy Draco fucking him.


	13. Chapter 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some animal play and the twins check Harry out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys I'm so sorry that I haven't posted in forever but I have been sick with the flu and haven't felt like doing anything. I'm so incredibly sorry about it. I haven't posted on anyone of my works because of me being sick. Though I do plan on uploading some more this week if I'm not too busy. I really hope you all enjoy this. Please comment down below to tell me what you think or feel free to say anything about anything. I really appreciate you all reading and commenting. Again so sorry I haven't posted in forever. But anyways I hope you all have a wonderful day and I love your faces bye!

Harry was in line to get breakfast when Voldemort came up to him and pulled him out of the line.

“Whatever you want I just want you to know you're not getting it,” Harry said.

Voldemort smiled and asked, “Is that what you think?”

“It's what I know,” Harry said.

“I think it's time you learn some respect,” Voldemort noted. “And I've got the perfect plan to teach it to you. Get on your knees.”

“Make me,” Harry said, simply.

“I'd be happy to,” Voldemort said, smiling.

Voldemort backhanded Harry across the face with so much force that Harry was knocked to the ground. People looked over at Harry and Harry could feel himself grow red with embarrassment.

The other handlers were all very interested in watched intensely, wanting Harry to learn respect for them as well.

Voldemort pulled his cock out and shoved it into Harry's mouth, forcing Harry to keep his mouth open so Voldemort could fuck his face.

Voldemort did quick thrust, making Harry see spots at the edges of his vision. Harry thought of biting down though as soon as he was about to Voldemort pulled out of his mouth and made Harry bend over the table.

Before Harry could fight Voldemort pushed his long cock inside of Harry.

Harry gritted his teeth and he gripped the sides of the table.

Soon Voldemort came deep within Harry and pulled out of the young boy. Voldemort pulled something from his pocket and slowly pushed it into Harry's now stretched hole.

It was a butt plug with a tail on the end. The tail looked exactly like a deer's tail and the Handlers laughed.

“Now you will keep this inside of you or else you're going back to solitary,” Voldemort said. “Got it?” 

Harry hung his head in embarrassment.

Voldemort pushed on the tail and Harry yelped in pain.

“Got it?” Voldemort repeated.

“Yes,” Harry mumbled.

“Yes what?” Voldemort asked, smiling, while pushing on the tail.

“Yes sir,” Harry said, blinking back tears.

“Good,” Voldemort stood and smiled.

He turned to leave when he said, “Oh I almost forgot.”

He took a pair of scissors from his pocket and cut out a hole in Harry's pants so the tail could fit through.

“There,” Voldemort laughed. “It's perfect.”

The handlers and a couple students lived in Harry and Harry hung his head, not wanting to face anybody right now.

Harry went throughout the day with handlers and students pulling and pushing the tail. Of course Harry's roommates tried to protect him from the students. Though they couldn't protect or do anything about the handlers.

Everywhere Harry walked there was laughter that followed. All because of the tail.

At least I don't have to hop around like a buck, Harry thought to himself.

At lunch Harry tried to sit down but it was proving to be difficult with the tail, but he managed to find a way to sit down. Not comfortable of course but still.

So hairy was sitting with Fred and George and they were all eating when George asked, “What do you want Cedric?”

Harry look behind him and saw Cedric Diggory with a smirk on his face.

Harry briefly wondered what Cedric did to get put in here when Cedric said, “I just want to ask a question to the itty bitty Doe.”

“Walk away Cedric,” Fred told the handsome boy in a serious voice.

“Shut at Weasley,” Cedric said to Fred. “I didn't come to talk to you two twins. I came to see the doe in the school.”

Harry flushed with embarrassment and grit his teeth in anger.

Harry notice the handlers were watching but not doing anything.

Figures, Harry thought.

“We told you to leave,” George said, standing up.

“Do we really need to repeat ourselves?” Fred asked, also standing up. “Are you that thick headed?”

Cedric bared his teeth and spat on Fred.

George and Fred both jumped over the table to punch Cedric will Harry got up to help the twins deal with Cedric.

People began shouting in the handlers pulled apart the boys before they could do anything serious.

Now they get involved, Harry thinks to himself.

The boys were all escorted back to their rooms, without getting to finish their lunches. So Fred, George, and Harry we're all laying on their beds.

Harry got up to get a drink from the sink when George asked, “What's that on the back of your pants Harry?”

“What?” Harry tried to look at the back of his pants and saw dark red spot. “What is that?”

“Looks like blood,” Fred noted, sitting up.

“Oh that's the last thing I need,” Harry said, blushing red.

Both twins looked over at each other and nodded. Then George got up and walked up to Harry, placing a hand on his shoulder.

“You know Harry Fred and I know a bit about medical stuff since sometimes our pranks backfire and we have nothing to do in here but read,” George told Harry.

“Okay…” Harry said, unsure of where this conversation was going. “So what do you mean by that?”

“Do you want Fred and I to check you out?” George asked. “Just to make sure you're okay back there?”

“What?” Harry said, mouth open and blushing.

“Just to make sure you're okay Harry,” Fred told the younger boy. “Nothing… you know... sexual.”

“I'm not sure guys,” Harry said, shifting uncomfortably.

“Come on Harry,” George said. “We just want to make sure you're okay.”

Harry shifted again and mumbled, “I guess.”

“All right… Lay down on the bed I guess,” George told Harry. “So first you need to take off your pants.”

All three boys were fighting blushes as Harry stripped himself of his sweatpants. Then he laid down on the bed and waited. The twins got up and moved to Harry. Harry swallowed nervously as he felt the twins sit down on the bed.

George spread Harry's arse and Harry was blushing so hard.

“You've got a bit of tearing Harry so that's why you're bleeding but I think you'll be okay,” Fred told Harry.

Harry nodded, not trusting himself to speak.

George let go in both twins got up.

“Thanks,” Harry mumbled as he got back into his sweatpants.

The twins not and then tried to give Harry reassuring smiles.

Harry smiled back and was about to give them a hug when the door opened and Ron, Neville, and Oliver stepped through.

At the sight of the twins smiling and Harry about to lean in and give them a hug Oliver narrowed his eyes a bit and asked what was going on.

“Oh uh nothing,” the twins told all of her and Oliver looked over at Harry who looked away and blushed.

Oliver scowled but said nothing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> PS I think this is the end of Harry being a rebel... At least for a little while ;)


	14. Chapter 14

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Barty Crouch Jr comes for Draco.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys I really hope you enjoy this chapter and I also hope you all are having a great day. Please tell me down in the comments what you would like to see or if you prefer email you can go to my profile tab and find my email if you prefer to do that. Anyways I hope you all enjoy and I love your faces bye!

Draco was having a pretty good morning, well as good as you can get in Hogwarts that is. He hadn't been used by the handlers at all, wasn't forced to do anything to any of the students, and his classes went through great. Except for math. Draco swore that Professor Lockhart had no idea what he was doing.

Though Draco had to admit it was probably the best day in Hogwarts so far. That is until Barty Crouch Jr came over to him.

“You seem very happy today rich boy,” Crouch said, smirking. “Nobody use you today?”

Draco pursed his lips.

“Answer me,” Crouch said, baring his teeth and raising his hand like he was gonna smack Draco.

“No,” Draco said, his pursed lips turning into a frown. “Nobody has used me today.”

Until now, Draco thought to himself.

“Well I did say that I'd be coming back for you soon,” Crouch said smiling. “And I have been craving for a student to give me a rimjob today.” At that point Crouch had began to unbuckle his pants. “What the hell? Alright rich boy give me a rimjob and then we'll see what happens. Got it?”

“Yes sir,” Draco said, shoulders slumping.

Crouch bent over and put his hands on the wall in front of him and waited for Draco to begin to eat him out.

Draco swallowed the fear and bile collecting in his mouth and put his shaking hands on Crouch’s arse, spreading the cheeks. Eventually moving forward to begin to lick the muscle with his tongue.

Draco gagged at the taste. It seemed Crouch hadn't showered or bathed that morning and his arse tasted and smelled like sweat.

Crouch began to jerk himself off, getting hard at Draco's tongue working itself in and out of him.

“Keep going rich boy,” Crouch said to Draco. “I think I'm gonna fuck you after this. I really want to feel that tight arse of yours.”

Draco pulled away to catch his breath. 

“I said keep going,” Crouch told Draco, perking his arse out. “I didn't tell you to stop. Now get back to eating me out or I'll assume you just want me to go ahead and and fuck you right here in front of everyone. Now get back to it.”

“Sorry,” Draco said, though he didn't mean it. How could he mean it? What the handlers did was wrong and Draco shouldn't have to tolerate it.

While thinking of that Crouch sighed in annoyance and told Draco to lay on the ground.

“What? Why? What are you going to do?” Draco asked, fear filling his stomach.

“Lay down and you'll find out,” Crouch snapped at Draco. “Now do it or I'll go get Greyback.”

Draco layed down on the floor.

“Much better,” Crouch said as he took off his shirt.

Barty crouched overtop of Draco, basically sitting on his face, saying, “Alright now eat me.”

Draco's tongue extended once more and his hands were back on Crouch's arse, spreading the cheeks again. His tongue did a swirl on the pink puckered muscle and he heard Crouch moan over top of him.

“Stick your tongue in,” Crouch moaned, jerking himself off again and getting hard quickly.

Draco's tongue pushed past the muscle and inside of Crouch's arse. Draco began to push his tongue in deep and then back out.

Draco lined Crouch's inner walls with his tongue, making smacking noises that filled Draco's and Crouch's ears.

Crouch began to wiggle his hips slightly and bounce a little, not enough to hurt Draco but enough where Crouch was fucking himself on Draco's tongue.

“I can see how Cedric came so soon when he had you,” Crouch moaned. “Your tongue feels great rich boy.” 

Draco groaned in reply.

“Alright get up,” Crouch said as he stood up. “Get up. I'm going to fuck you now.”

Draco whimper and took his time getting up off the floor.

“The longer you take the rougher I'll be,” Crouch's snarled at Draco. “Now hurry up. Unless you want me to go rough then by all means take your time.’

At those words Draco quickly got up and bent over, his hands on the wall in front of him.

“Good,” Crouch said as he tore Draco's pants down, revealing his beautifully pale arse.

Crouch got a mouth full of spit and then spat all over Draco's hole, making the younger boy cringe away in disgust.

“Stop moving,” Crouch scolded. “You're lucky you're even getting my spit as lubricant. Other handlers aren't that nice as I am. So be grateful.”

Draco had a look of pure disgust on his face but said, “Sorry sir. Thank you for the spit sir.”

“Much better,” Crouch mumbled. Then he shoved three fingers inside of Draco's hole.

Draco squeled in pain and tried to move forward away from Crouch.

“I told you to stop moving,” Crouch yelled, getting the attention of some Handlers and students.

“S-sorry sir,” Draco said. “It just hurts.” 

“We'll get used to it,” Crouch snapped.

He pulled and pushed his fingers in and out of Draco's hole, opening him up. Draco's arse clung to his finger and Crouch could tell that fucking Draco would be amazing.

“I can't wait much longer,” Crouch muttered as he pulled his fingers out of Draco's hole for the final time.

Crouch jumped up and quickly shoved himself inside of Draco, causing Draco to yelp in pain.

Crouch moaned loudly and said, while slapping Draco's arse, “God you're so fucking tight. No wonder Greyback loves you so much. I've got to tell Voldemort about you.”

As Crouch thrusted in and out of Draco's tight and heated arse Draco let out whimpers of pain.

Draco begged and prayed that Crouch would cum soon so he could be finished. All he wanted to do now was go to sleep in his bed.

“Oh I'm close,” Crouch said he he pounded into Draco, making Draco's head hit the wall repeatedly.

After a couple more thrusts Crouch moaned and shot his load deep inside of Draco.

“Oh,” Crouch sighed. “Oh that was good. I'll certainly be back for more of you sooner or later.”

“Yes sir,” Draco said as a tear fell from his eye. “Thank you sir.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> PS. I just want to clarify some things. One this is a non magic au so there is no magic in this story. Second Bellatrix and Narcissa are not related so that's why Bellatrix doesn't know Draco and why she'll be using him in future chapters. Third and final thing is Voldemort is the handler leader, kind of like how he's in charge of the Death Eaters in the real book. I really hope that clears up some things for you guys. Nobody has said anything about these things in the comments section but just in case you all were wondering here is the explanation. I love your faces bye!


	15. Chapter 15

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some brief sounding for Harry and Harry fucking Draco.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys sorry if I didn't post last week. I can't remember if I did or not but sorry if I forgot to. I was pretty upset last week due to this email someone sent me. It basically said I needed mental help, this story is incredibly disrespectful, and yeah it made me pretty upset. And yes I do need mental help. I have huge depression but something that helps me through it is writing this story. And I'm sorry that this story is disrespectful. I truly am but I'm not gonna stop writing it. I know a lot of people want to see the end so if you think this story is too much for you please please stop reading. I nearly deleted my account and story due to the email but someone ended up commenting and that made me sure that I shouldn't delete this story or my account. And I'm sorry to you all that I nearly got rid of this. I know I need thicker skin and I will try to get it. I just want to say thank you to you all who read and comment. It means a lot and never fails to help me through my dark spells. And I will try not to let anymore negative comments or emails get to me. I really owe it to you all to finish this story. Especially since so many of you all helped me through things with your comments. So yeah sorry for nearly deleting everything and sorry for such a long chapter note lol. And if you all have anything to say please comment down below or email me. You can find my email address in my profile tab. Please if you have any suggestions let me hear them. I will try to add them in. And thank you all so much for reading and your incredibly kind comments. I really appreciate it and I love your faces bye!

Harry was in pain. Voldemort had been giving him a sounding treatment for the past hour or so. Harry had to miss some of his classes due to this.

“Ah!” Harry gasped as Voldemort pulled the rod out of Harry's dick roughly.

“I think it's time to upgrade to a bigger size again,” Voldemort smirked.

Voldemort held up metal rod, this one much longer and girthier than the last, and begin to coat it in some lube.

Once it was fully coated Voldemort begin to push the rod into Harry's dick, getting a pain yelp from the black haired boy.

“You should be thankful I'm using lube at all,” Voldemort said as he pushed the rod down further. “Most handlers aren't as kind as me.”

Harry bit his fist to keep from screaming out in pain as this metal rod was moving up and down inside of him.

“I think you should thank me,” Voldemort told Harry and their eyes caught for the briefest of moments before Voldemort smiled and looked back down to Harry's dick.

“Th-thank you s-sir,” Harry said, ignoring the pain as Voldemort took this rod out.

“Let's upgrade again, shall we?” Voldemort said, smiling.

Just as Voldemort had grabbed a new rod the Lestrange brothers came in with Draco Malfoy.

Harry and Draco size caught in both boys looked away and began to blush. They had tried not to look at each other since Greyback and made Draco fuck Harry at orgy night.

“Oh sorry Voldemort,” Rodolphus set as he noticed Voldemort in the room. “Didn't realize anyone was using the room.”

“Oh you can come in,” Voldemort said. “What did he do?”

“He started a fight with another student during class and Greyback asked us to punish him,” Rabastan told Voldemort.

“Hmm…” Voldemort hummed. “Potter get up. I think I've got the perfect punishment for Malfoy.”

Harry reluctantly got up, thankful that Voldemort won't be continuing the sounding treatment.

The Lestrange brothers pushed Draco over to Voldemort who smiled evilly at the blonde haired boy.

“Potter you're going to be delivering Malfoy's punishment tonight,” Voldemort said.

Draco swallowed nervously and Harry's eyes widened.

“Sir?” Harry asked. “What do you mean?”

“You're going to fuck him of course,” Voldemort said, smiling.

Harry's mouth fell open in surprise as well as Draco's. The Lestrange brothers began to laugh at the boys expressions while Voldemort continue to smile at the two boys.

“Sir?” Harry questioned Voldemort.

“What is it Potter?” Voldemort turned his head to Harry.

“Please don't make me do this,” Harry begged.

“Oooh you don't like pretty little Malfoy,” Rodolphus laughed.

“Now you're definitely fucking him,” Voldemort said to Harry.

“This is going to be good,” Rabastan said, grinning from ear-to-ear.

“Bend over the table Malfoy or get into the doggy position,” Voldemort said. “I don't care which just hurry up.”

“Please-” Draco began.

“He said hurry up!” Rabastan yelled at Draco. “Now hurry up or you'll take all four of us today!”

Draco bent over the table and tried to hold back the tears.

“Pull his pants down Potter,” Voldemort ordered Harry.

Harry hesitated and began to ponder what he could do right now.

He could listen to Voldemort and pull Draco's pants down to fuck him. Or he could tell Voldemort no.

But then I get punished some more, Harry thought to himself.

Harry knew he was getting that deer tail back once the week and came the teachers were gone. Did Harry really want to push it?

“I'm sorry,” Harry muttered as he pulled Draco's pants down.

Draco blushed as his arse was presented to the four men in the room.

“Can I… prep him sir?” Harry asked Voldemort.

“Fine,” Voldemort sighed. “But no lube.”

“Thank you sir,” Harry said.

Harry spread Draco's arse open and blushed red just like Draco.

“Um sir?” Harry said to Voldemort.

“What is it Potter?” Voldemort asked in annoyance.

“I can't use spit?” Harry blushed as he said it.

“No spit,” Voldemort said. “That counts as lube.”

“Right. Sorry sir,” Harry blushed.

Harry moved his index finger to Draco's hole and began to push forward gently. Though with no lube Draco still winced in pain.

“Jerk yourself off as you finger him,” Voldemort said. “And hurry up.”

Harry pulled his pants down and wrapped his left hand around his cock, pumping it slowly and getting into a rhythm.

Harry added a second digit and blushed hard while doing it. He began to separate his fingers inside of Draco to open him up more. Draco, meanwhile kept wincing in pain even though Harry was being as gentle as possible.

Draco's arse clung to Harry's fingers as Harry continued to prep him.

“That's enough prepping,” Voldemort said and the Lestrange brothers nodded in agreement. “Go ahead and fuck him already.”

Harry nodded, blushing hard, and pulled his fingers out of Draco. He moved his now hard cock to Draco's hole and pushed himself forward slowly and gently.

Despite how gentle and slow Harry was going Draco still winced in pain as Harry's large cock was being thrusted inside of him.

Harry moaned at the tightness and blushed when he realized he moaned aloud. Draco blushed too and the handlers laughed making the boys blush more.

The handlers each pulled their pants down and began to jerk off at the sight of the two boys. And pretty soon they were all hard.

“Tell us when you're close Potter,” Voldemort said to Harry.

Harry nodded and continued to fuck Draco.

“Jerk yourself off rich boy,” Rabastan ordered Draco.

Draco wrapped his hand around his shaft and began to jerk himself off just like Rabastan told him too. What surprised Draco was how hard he got so fast. It was almost like he enjoyed this.

But I don't, Draco thought to himself.

“I'm close sir,” Harry said to Voldemort, his cheeks growing red.

“Pull out and cum over his face,” Voldemort said, close to his climax as well.

Harry pulled out gently and began to jerk himself off in front of Draco's face. Draco scowled up at him but said nothing.

Harry moaned and sprayed his load all over Draco's face. The handlers laughed and moved over to jerk off in front of Draco's face too.

Rodolphus and Rabastan came at the same time, some of their cum hitting Draco in the eyes, and then Voldemort came too.

“Cum for us rich boy,” Rodolphus said smiling.

Draco eventually came and wiped off all the cum from his face.

“Lick it all up,” Voldemort said to Draco.

Draco gagged as he ate the cum from his hand.

“Alright you two come on,” Voldemort said to Draco and Harry. “You're going back to class.”

“Hey I'm sorry,” Harry said as the two walked over to the door, waiting for the handlers. “I tried to go as easy as I could but-”

“Shut up,” Draco told Harry and got in his face. “I don't care what you meant to do. Just stay the hell away from me Potter.”


	16. Chapter 16

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Visitation day and some Greyco

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys really hope you enjoy and please comment down below to tell me what you think about the chapter/story. Or just tell me whatever you want to. If you prefer not to say anything in the comments you can always email me. My email address is in my profile tab. Well I really hope you enjoy and please say your suggestions. I love to know what you guys want from this story. I promise I will always try to add it in. As always though thank you so much for reading and I appreciate it. And I love your faces bye!

“Hey Draco you know today is visiting day right?” Goyle said at lunch.

Draco perked up and asked, “It is?”

“Yeah,” Goyle said. “Are your parents coming?”

“I'm sure they are,” Draco smiled. “It'll be good to see them. I'll convince them to get me out of this place.”

Crabbe and Goyle looked at each other.

“What?” Draco asked. “What's the matter?”

“Well it's just that you're not allowed to say anything bad about this place or the handler watching the visitation will stop it,” Crabbe said.

“Why?” Draco asked.

“Because no one is to know what goes on in here,” Greyback's voice came from behind and Draco turned to see his handler. “Besides, you don't want to leave me. Do ya pretty boy?”

Draco bit his bottom lip in fear.

“Do you want to leave pretty boy?” Greyback asked smiling.

“Who wouldn't want to leave this dump?” Draco asked, unable to stop himself.

Greyback laughed, scaring Draco, and said, “Oooh that hurts pretty boy. I think you'll have to make up for that later.”

Greyback raised a brow and groped himself through his jeans.

“Or do you want to make up for it now?” Greyback asked.

“Please not now,” Draco whimpered.

“Alright,” Greyback said.

“Really?” Draco asked in surprise and Crabbe and Goyle even raised an eyebrow in shock.

“It'll just give me more time to think about what I want from you,” Greyback smirked.

Greyback laughed and walked away.

Draco sighed and put his head down until Voldemort stood up on a table.

“Alright listen up!” Voldemort yelled to the students. “It's visitation day today and for all the new people thinking of telling we will stop you before that happens. Just ask the others. We have done a lot of punishments because of this day. If it were up to me I would just get rid of the visitation day. But it's not up to me. So the rest of your classes are cancelled today. And we are very serious about you all not telling your family or guardian about what goes on here. So you better think twice about what you're going to say to the people you see today. That's all.”

Voldemort hopped down and Quirrell handed him a clipboard. Then Voldemort called off six names and six boys got up and headed to the rooms for visitation.

After what seemed like forever Draco finally got called and he nearly ran for the visitation room.

Greyback stopped him right as he was about to go in and told Draco, “Remember pretty boy if you say anything about what goes on in here I promise you that each handler will have a turn at you every day for a week. Got it?”

“Yes sir,” Draco said glumly.

There goes my plans, Draco thought to himself.

But once Greyback opened up the door all of Draco's plan were forgotten and he ran to his parents. 

His mother pulled Draco into a hug and both began to sob, Narcissa loudly and Draco quietly.

Lucius put his hand on Draco's shoulder and eventually hugged him as well.

“Oh Draco, love, we've missed you so much,” Narcissa sobbed, tears streaming down her face.

“I've missed you you too,” Draco said ,trying to wipe his eyes so they wouldn't see him crying.

They sat down at the table and began to chat about what was going on.

“How do you like it in here, love?” Narcissa finally asked.

Greyback glared at Draco from the door, looking ready to pounce in case he said anything, and Draco's shoulders slumped in defeat as he said, “I really like it here.”

Both Lucius and Narcissa raised a brow.

“Really?” Lucius asked.

“Really,” Draco lied. “It's not so bad here. I made some new friends and I hadn't had as many fights in here.”

“Well that's great,” Lucius smiled at his child.

Narcissa, however, frowned and asked, “So you don't want to come home?”

“Umm…” Draco's eyes met Greyback's. “No. No I really like it here. I really feel at home.”

“Oh,” Narcissa shoulders fell. “Okay...well it's good to know you like it here. I just miss you.”

“I miss you too mother,” Draco felt a lump in his throat form as he said it.

“Time's up,” Greyback said.

“Oh alright,” Narcissa said, tears filling her eyes.

“Can't we have a little more time?” Lucius asked.

Greyback shrugged and said, “Sorry. We're on a schedule. Can't do it.”

Lucius sighed in annoyance and turned back to his son.

“Well I guess we have to go,” Lucius said.

“Okay,” Draco said as tears filled his eyes. “Bye.”

“Goodbye love,” Narcissa said, pulling Draco into a hug.

“Bye son,” Lucius said, wrapping his arms around his wife and child.

After Narcissa kissed Draco on the cheek they waved goodbye and they were escorted out by Greyback, leaving Draco alone in the room to cry his eyes out.

Draco sobbed loudly once he was sure his parents were out of hearing distance.

Greyback opened the door and saw Draco crying.

“Awww... are you okay?” Greyback asked, trying not to smile.

“Leave me alone,” Draco mumbled.

Greyback smirked and said, “Come on pretty boy. Your visit is over. Time to head back to the mess hall.”

“Please,” Draco said. “I just need a minute.”

Greyback sighed and waited for Draco to pull himself together.

Draco sniffles and wiped his nose on his sleeve.

“Okay,” he said. “I'm ready.”

Greyback led him back to the mess hall and upon seeing his puffy red eyes Goyle nodded and said, “The first visit is always the hardest.”

Draco nodded and put his head down until it was shower time.

“Alright time for showers!” Bellatrix yelled.

“Hey Snape will you take my boys to the shower,” Draco heard Greyback say to a greasy black haired handler.

“I'm assuming you're taking one of them,” Snape said, looking over Greyback's shoulder and seeing Draco.

“That's right,” Greyback's eyes followed Snape's and he smiled at Draco.

“As long as I get him sometime soon,” Snape said.

“Deal,” Greyback said and then he started walking to Draco. “It's not polite to listen to other people's conversations.” Greyback then smiled at Draco. “Now let's go pretty boy.”

Greyback grabbed Draco by the shoulder and forced him to the sex room. Once inside Greyback began to strip himself of his clothing.

“Have you ever eaten arse pretty boy?” Greyback asked while his hands trailed up and down his own body, stopping at his dick where he began to jerk off.

“Unfortunately,” Draco said, remembering Cedric and Barty Crouch Jr.

“Damn,” Greyback cursed. “I was hoping to be your first.”

“What?” Draco asked, eyes wide in terror.

Greyback had a smug smile on his face as he said, “You're gonna eat me out pretty boy.”

Draco cringed in disgust.

“Lay on the floor,” Greyback ordered.

Draco got down on the floor, laying on his back, and waited.

Greyback, smirking, walked over to Draco and lowered himself on to Draco's face, until he was practically sitting on his face.

“Alright start,” Greyback said.

Draco gagged. He could already tell Greyback hadn't showered in a couple days from the smell of him. His musky smell filling Draco's nose.

Draco extended his tongue and began to sweep it back and forth across Greyback's hole. Greyback hummed as he jerked himself off, feeling Draco's warm and wet tongue move across his hole.

“Mmmh…” Greyback hummed as Draco's tongue worked itself in and out of Greyback's hole. “Get deep inside me pretty boy. I want to feel that tongue tickling my guts.”

Draco used his hands to spread Greyback's arse cheeks to get his tongue to go in deeper. The taste was awful and made Draco want to puke. It was stale and bitter and extremely sweaty.

“Come on pretty boy,” Greyback said, as his cock was oozing precum. “Eat that hairy hole.”

Draco lined Greyback's inner walls with his tongue, wanting Greyback to hurry up and cum so he could go to bed already.

Greyback jerked himself off quickly while grinding his hips back and forth against Draco's tongue.

“God I'm close,” Greyback whispered, throwing his head back and sighing.

Smacking noises filled both men's ears and Draco could hardly breathe he was being smothered.

Hurry up, Draco thought to himself.

Greyback moaned and jumped up.

Draco was about to get up when Greyback yelled at him to stay down.

“Stay down!” Greyback yelled while jerking himself off in front of Draco's face.

Hot cum shot out of Greyback and splattered over Draco's face, completely covering his cheek in the sticky bodily fluid.

Greyback kept jerking himself off until his cock was soft and the cum stopped spurting out of him. Then he sighed in pleasure.

“Alright pretty boy,” Greyback said, getting to his feet. “Let's go. It's time for bed.”

“I don't get a shower?” Draco said, glaring up at Greyback.

“If you want a shower so and then come on,” Greyback said. “But it'll only be me and you in there.”

Greyback smiled at Draco as he walked out of the room and to the showers.

Me and my fucking mouth, Draco thought to himself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> PS. The next chapter is, as you can guess from the ending of this chapter, is a shower scene between Greyback and Draco.


	17. Chapter 17

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shower scene and escape idea

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys really hope you enjoy this chapter and I wanted to let you all know that from now on I will be posting every Tuesday. So now you don't have to wonder when the next update will be. I hope you all are having a fantastic day today and please comment down below to tell me what you think of this chapter or the story in general. And please comment to tell me what you want to see. I will always try to add it in. And if you prefer to email me instead of comment that's great too. My email address is always under my profile tab for you guys. But anyways I really hope you enjoy and I appreciate you all reading. And as always I love your faces bye!

“Come on pretty boy,” Greyback said. “You wanted a shower so bad. Pick up the pace.”

Draco lagged behind Greyback, not wanting to shower anymore for fear of what Greyback would do to him. And he knew Greyback would do something. He wasn't stupid.

“You know I don't have to have a shower tonight,” Draco said to Greyback, hoping that he would agree and just take him to his room so he could go to sleep.

“No the rule states that every boy gets a shower every night,” Greyback said. “Besides I haven't fucked you in the shower yet so you're getting a shower whether you want one or not pretty boy.”

Then he flashed Draco a smile and unlocked the shower room door.

“In,” Greyback told Draco as he shoved him in the room.

Draco swallowed the fear collecting in his throat.

It doesn't matter, Draco thought to himself. I've been fucked by him a bunch. I shouldn't be scared now.

But Draco was still scared and it did matter. It mattered a lot to Draco.

In yet Draco continued to say it didn't matter.

Greyback started the shower and got undressed himself. Then Greyback quickly got Draco's shower supplies and hurried back, eager to fuck the young boy.

“Alright get on your knees,” Greyback ordered Draco.

It doesn't matter, Draco told himself.

Draco got down to his knees and opened his mouth, sticking his tongue out like he knew Greyback liked.

“Now lick up and down the shaft,” Greyback ordered Draco.

Draco did as he was told and licked up and down Greyback's cock, occasionally stopping to suck on the tip.

“Good boy,” Greyback muttered.

Soon Greyback was semi-hard and told Draco to suck on his cock.

Draco moved to the tip and began to suck lightly on it. Greyback let out a soft growl and put his hand on Draco's head, Draco's hair going through the large man's fingers.

Draco hollowed out his cheeks and began to suck harder, wanting Greyback to cum before he had the chance to fuck him. He also started to go down on Greyback's monster cock.

Precum leaked out of the tip and down the shaft and Draco licked it all up before sucking on one of Greyback's huge balls.

“Alright get up and bend over,” Greyback said.

“Yes sir,” Draco said glumly.

It doesn't matter, Draco said. It doesn't matter.

Greyback smiled and spread Draco's arse and spat on the hole.

Draco cringed at the feeling.

“Now you know I like it dry and don't normally use lube,” Greyback growled. “So be happy I'm being nice.”

“It's still disgusting,” Draco said before he could stop himself.

Greyback let out a deep feral growl low in his throat and was quite rough when pushing his fingers in Draco's hole. He twisted and turned his fingers without care and pulled them out harshly making Draco yelp in pain.

Draco grit his teeth and silently gasped at everything Greyback did.

“Alright,” Greyback said pulling out his fingers. “You're prepared. You ready pretty boy?”

“Please be gentle,” Draco begged.

Greyback let out a deep hearty laugh and whispered into Draco's ear while pressing his cock against his hole, “Not a chance pretty boy.”

Then he shoved himself in and Draco gasped in pain. 

Greyback pushed himself forward with a roll of his hips, not caring about Draco getting used to the rhythm at all, and started to speed up.

“Damn pretty boy,” Greyback grinned. “You're always so tight. I guess I need to fuck you more, don't I?”

Draco groaned in reply.

“Oh fuck,” Greyback moaned as Draco's hot and tight arse clung to Greyback's huge cock.

It doesn't matter, Draco thought again.

Greyback's hands were on Draco's hips, gripping them roughly.

It doesn't matter, Draco thought.

Greyback kept thrusting in and out, eventually biting and nipping at Draco's neck and ears.

It doesn't matter, Draco kept telling himself.

Greyback's moaning filled Draco's ears along with the obscene things he was saying.

It doesn't matter, Draco said to himself one last time.

It matters, a small voice in Draco's head thought. It'll always matter.

And that's why Draco started to plan how to escape.

Greyback came with a moan and once his cock stopped guzzling cum he pulled out.

“Alright get cleaned up,” Greyback said. “You have ten minutes and you better be ready by the time the ten minutes is up or else. Got it pretty boy?”

“Yes sir,” Draco smiled up Greyback and began to shower.

Greyback narrowed his eyes at Draco's smile but said, “Alright. Good.”

Greyback walked over to the door to wait, confused as to why Draco would smile at him. No student ever smiled at him. They always cringed in fear.

Greyback shrugged and watched Draco shower, having nothing else to do.

“Get in there,” Greyback pushed Draco through his bedroom door but not once did Draco's smile waver.

“Hey Draco,” Goyle said, confused. “Are you okay?”

“Yeah I'm okay,” Draco answered. “Why?”

“Why are you smiling?” Crabbe asked.

“Because gentlemen,” Draco said spreading his hands. “I have a plan to get out of this joint.”

Draco's roommates raised their eyebrows but listened closely.

“Alright I need to know if there's anytime we get to go outside,” Draco said to his roommates.

“Sometimes in the summer they take us out to let us play basketball or relax,” Goyle said. “It's only during free time though so you have to earn it. And they watch you pretty closely to make sure you don't climb the fence or anything.”

“Sometimes during class in the summer the professors take us outside for lessons but the handers are there too,” Crabbe said.

“Damn,” Draco cursed. “Summer is too far away and I want something where they can't be watching you all the time.”

“Why don't you just go to a handler’s house and escape?” Blaise asked.

“Ha ha,” Draco said. “Very funny.”

“No I'm serious,” he said. “Sometimes when you're a handler's favorite they sneak you out and to their house to have sex with you all night. It's really rare but it happens. Mainly for Cedric and his friends but I mean your Greyback's favorite so all you have to do is butter h up and he'll take you home for a night. Then you sneak out whenever he falls asleep and run to the nearest place, call your parents, and I'm sure they'll take care of the rest.”

“That's never going to work,” Goyle said.

“Oh it'll work alright,” Draco said, smiling. “I'm going to make sure of it.”

Draco smiled more and went out lay down on his bed, eager to show Greyback why he should get to go home with him.


	18. Chapter 18

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some rough kinks, including puppy play, and Harry gets nipple piercings.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys really hope you enjoy this chapter. I actually had a lot of fun writing it which surprised me as I never would've thought of this stuff. This was all suggested down in the comment section. And please don't be afraid to tell me your suggestions. I will do them and if you prefer not to mention them in the comment section you can always message me via email. Anyways this was requested by you guys. I got a request by one person to do more sounding and one to do more Harry and Voldemort. And then most of the kinks used in this, actually maybe all of them lol, were requested by someone down in the comments. I really hope you guys enjoy and please keep the suggestions for chapters coming. I love to know what you guys want to read so please tell me down in the comments. Again I really had fun writing this chapter which very much surprised me lol. Anyways I hope you guys enjoy and I love your faces bye!

Harry was back in the sex room with Voldemort. He hadn’t done anything wrong though. Voldemort just liked taking Harry to the sex room for no reason nowadays. Harry felt like he was Voldemort’s favorite and he wasn’t sure that was a good thing or not. It actually made him a little scared to get up in the morning because he wasn’t sure what Voldemort had planned for him next.

 

So Harry was getting another sounding treatment from Voldemort, despite having one only a couple days ago.

 

“God… sir… it hurts,” Harry whimpered as Voldemort shoved the thick and girthy metal rod down Harry’s prick hole.

 

“Good,” Voldemort smirked as he pulled the now warmed metal rod out of Harry completely. “Shall we upgrade again?”

 

“Please no,” Harry mewled.

 

“All I heard was please,” Voldemort laughed as he picked up a much longer and much girthier rod and shoved it down into Harry’s slit.

 

Harry gasped as the cold metal was forced down inside of him. He squirmed to be set free but Voldemort held him still with a hand on Harry’s hip. 

 

The pain and discomfort only grew as they continued to upgrade the size of the rod but finally Voldemort pulled out the last rod out of Harry and asked, “How are the nipple clamps doing little one?”

 

“They hurt too sir,” Harry said.

 

“Let’s take them off then shall we?” Voldemort asked as he ripped the nipple clamps off of Harry in a clean quick motion, causing Harry to cry out in pain.

 

Voldemort twisted the boy’s sensitive nipples, causing Harry to cry out in pain again. Harry felt a tear roll down his cheek as Voldemort continued to twist his hard and pink nipples.

 

Voldemort took his tongue and licked off the tears rolling down Harry’s face making Harry cringe back in disgust and displeasure.

 

“Alright let’s move onto our next kink today,” Voldemort said, putting the sounding treatment away.

 

“Why don’t you just let me go?” Harry asked.

 

Voldemort laughed for a minute and said, “Not a chance Potter. Now I was thinking of piercings today and how good you would look with them on. So that’s why I have decided to give you some nipple piercings.”

 

Voldemort smirked as Harry’s eyes widened in shock and fear.

 

Voldemort walked over and grabbed the necessary tools to pierce Harry and said, “I will be kind enough to let you choose between barbells and hoops however. Which would you like?”

 

“Sir please-” Harry began, desperation in his voice.

 

“Which one would you like Potter?” Voldemort asked in a loud voice.

 

Harry’s breathing was fast and shallow as he said, “B-b-barbells.”

 

“Excellent choice,” Voldemort said laughing. “Let’s get started.”

 

Voldemort the cleaned Harry’s nipples with sterilizer and used a clamp on his sensitive nipples again.

 

“Now this may sting a little,” Voldemort smirked.

 

“Please don’t,” Harry begged Voldemort.

 

Voldemort responded by pushing the needle through Harry’s left nipple until it was all the way through. Harry bit his fist in order to keep from crying out in pain. His nipple felt burning and felt a little bit of blood come out.

 

“Please stop!” Harry shouted in pain.

 

“Oh but now we have to do your other nipple,” Voldemort said while putting the barbell piercing through Harry’s now pierced left nipple.

 

Harry’s left nipple felt tender, sensitive, and hot to the touch. He tried to get ready for the next one but the right one seemed to hurt worse than the left.

 

“Ah!” Harry gasped. “Stop! Please!”

 

“Oh quit being a baby,” Voldemort said. “It’s over so quit crying.”

 

Voldemort flicked Harry’s just pierced nipple and he cried out in pain, tears forming in his eyes.

 

“It hurts,” Harry cried.

 

“You’ll be fine,” Voldemort waved his hand. “Now come. I have a new idea.”

 

Harry got up from the table and began to get dressed. 

 

“Ah actually I have a new outfit for you,” Voldemort said. “I’m trading in your deer tail for a dog one.”

 

“What?” Harry asked confused.

 

It was some leather pants with a hole in the back where the butt plug tail could fit through and a space for his cock to come out. Next was the dog mask, complete with ears and a muzzle. Voldemort also had a collar in his hand with a lock on it so Harry wouldn’t be able to take it off. As well as a cock cage and the butt plug with a black tail on the end of it.

 

Harry’s eyes widened in shock and he could already hear everyone laughing at him.

 

“Get in it,” Voldemort threw the outfit at him. “And get yourself hard for the cock cage.”

 

Harry began jerking himself off as he got dressed but no matter how much he did he just couldn’t seem to get hard.

 

Voldemort sighed and got down on his knees, saying, “Don’t tell anyone I’m doing this. Or you will get punished.”

 

Then Voldemort began to suck on Harry’s soft prick. His tongue swirling on the head and licking up and down the shaft. He deepthroated Harry, his throat closing in around Harry’s cock until he was finally hard.

 

Voldemort smiled and put the cock cage on Harry, locking it with a key where Harry wouldn’t be able to take it off.

 

Then he put the mask on Harry, it having tubes going in his nostrils so he could breathe properly. Then he shoved the butt plug with the tail into Harry causing Harry to mewl in pain.

 

“Let’s get this harness on you,” Voldemort said as he forced Harry down on all fours and a harness on which restricted his movement. “Alright and finishing touch…”

 

Voldemort clicked a leash onto the collar, which he locked so Harry wouldn’t be able to take off, and began to walk with Harry.

 

Harry could hardly see through the mask but he knew where they were going. They were going to the mess hall where all the students and handlers would be. Harry could practically hear the laughter and feel the pointing the people were gonna do.

 

“Let’s go,” Voldemort said, tugging on the leash. “Hurry up.”

 

“I’m trying,” Harry said, though it was muffled.

 

Voldemort tsked and said, “Dogs don’t talk. They bark.”

 

“But-” Harry began. 

 

“They bark,” Voldemort sapped at Harry. “Now you don’t want to be a naughty puppy so bark.”

 

Harry grew red as he said, “Aarph.”

 

“Good doggy,” Voldemort smiled.

 

Voldemort continued to walk with Harry, Harry’s knees and hands hurting from walking on the hard ground. Finally they got to the mess hall doors and Voldemort asked Harry if he was ready to show everyone.

 

“No,” Harry blushed.

 

“Bark!” Voldemort said.

 

“Aarph,” Harry barked.

 

“Let’s go and Harry,” Voldemort said and Harry looked up at him. “Remember to bark.”

 

Voldemort laughed and opened the mess hall doors.

 

Once inside nobody noticed Harry at first but then some students started pointing and quietly giggling.

 

“How are they today?” Voldemort asked casually to Barty Crouch Jr.

 

“Oh they’re fine sir. Not too much trouble today,” Crouch said and looked over to Voldemort to see Harry in his outfit. Then Crouch started laughing like crazy to which the other handlers started looking over and laughing.

 

“Oh what a cute doggy,” Bellatrix cackled.

 

“Which student is that?” Rodolphus said while laughing like a madman.

 

“Harry Potter,” Voldemort responded to which the Lestrange brothers laughed even harder at.

 

“Is he in heat?” Greyback joked, making Harry blush even harder.

 

“He most certainly is,” Voldemort smirked. “Doggy why don’t you go hump Greyback’s leg and show him how cock hungry you are?”

 

“Please-” Harry started.

 

Voldemort smacked Harry’s arse to which Harry yelped in pain.

 

“I told you dogs bark!” Voldemort snapped. “Now go and hump his leg to show him what a cock slut you are. Now!”

 

Harry walked over to Greyback on all fours and began to hump his leg, his hard cock straining in his cock cage.

 

All the handlers laughed and Voldemort smiled.

 

By now all the students were looking over and while most were laughing, much like Cedric and his friends, some of the students just gave Harry pitiful looks.

 

“He can breathe through that can’t he?” Greyback asked. “Even when his mouth is full?”

 

“Oh yes he can and I’m sure he’s eager to show you,” Voldemort said.

 

“You eager puppy?” Greyback asked, while pulling his pants down to reveal his monstrous cock, already hardening quick. “I’m gonna fuck that little puppy mouth of yours.”

 

“Bark for him,” Voldemort said.

 

“Aarph,” Harry said, making some nearby students giggle.

 

“Suck on it then puppy,” Greyback said, waving it in front of Harry’s face.

 

Harry opened his mouth and began to suck on Greyback’s thick prick. Harry’s tongue swirled around the head and he slobbered all over it like a puppy would when Snape told him too, his tail wagging each time he moved making the handlers laugh.

 

Greyback leaned his head back to moan and rested against the wall while Harry sucked him. 

 

“Good puppy,” Greyback said as he was now fully hard and leaking precum.

 

“Lick it up like a good doggy,” Bellatrix told Harry as she cackled with laughter once more. And Harry wanted to kill these handlers.

 

“I like these,” Greyback said as he fiddled with Harry’s nipple piercings, causing Harry to mewl in pain.

 

“I did them this morning,” Voldemort laughed. “I think they look great.”

 

Finally Greyback shot his load of hot boiling cum deep down Harry’s throat.

 

“Sir I think you should take him doggy style,” Bellatrix said to Voldemort.

 

“I think that’s a brilliant idea,” Voldemort smiled and Bellatrix beamed with pride at his praise. “Come here little pup.”

 

Harry got into the doggy position once he was told too and Voldemort ripped the butt plug from Harry causing to yelp out in pain. Then Voldemort shoved his hard cock into Harry’s slightly prepped arse.

 

“Bark!” Voldemort said as he began thrusting in harshly, gaining speed with each movement.

 

“Aarph! Aarph! Aarph!” Harry cried out as his arse was brutally wrecked by Voldemort’s long and narrow cock.

 

The pain was extreme and hurt so bad Harry had tears streaming down his face, not that anyone could see though due to the mask.

 

With each thrust Voldemort hit Harry’s prostate causing Harry to yelp out in pleasure and pain as the cock was being shoved in and out of him.

 

The pace Voldemort set was fast and brutal, leaving Harry hurting in yet seeing stars from everytime he hit Harry’s prostate. Harry kept barking and yapping like Voldemort told him too until finally Voldemort thrusted in and shot his load of hot sticky cum inside of the young green-eyed boy.

 

“Ah. Oh good doggy,” Voldemort said, pulling out and watching as his cum dripped from Harry’s thoroughly wrecked hole. “I suppose I’ll take you back and get you in your regular outfit so you can eat.”

 

Harry tried to stand up but Voldemort knocked him to the ground.

 

“I never told the doggy to get up,” Voldemort said and the handlers bursted out in laughter again.

 

And Harry could honestly say he’s never been so embarrassed in his life.


	19. Chapter 19

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Draco tries to butter Greyback up

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys really hope you all enjoy this chapter. I had fun writing the dirty talk for it lol. But seriously I hope you all enjoy and please comment down below to tell me anything you want to. Especially suggestions. I love to hear your suggestions guys so please keep them coming. I want to know what you all want from this story so please please please tell me down in the comment. Or you can always email me. My email is always under my profile tab. Anyways I hope you enjoy. Sorry I'm posting so late but I didn't get up until really late and had to write the chapter, then type and my dad took me over to my grandma's so sorry it took me nearly all day to post. But I greatly appreciate you all reading and commenting. Have a great day and I love your faces bye!

Draco laughed quietly as Harry was escorted out in his puppy outfit with Voldemort.

 

“Man Potter is such an idiot,” Draco laughed to his friends who laughed in return with Draco.

 

“Yeah he’s such a loser,” Goyle agreed, laughing.

 

Draco giggled a bit more and said, “But you have to admit… he did look pretty adorable in that puppy uniform.”

 

Draco and his friends had another round of quiet laughter, not wanting to attract the handlers. Though Greyback saw them whispering and walked over there, eager to punish his pretty boy.

 

“Is there talking over here boys?” Greyback asked them.

 

“No sir,” Draco looked up at Greyback and, thinking of his escape plan.

 

“Really?” Greyback asked. “Because I could’ve sworn I heard talking coming from this table.”

 

“I’m sorry sir. We were talking,” Draco admitted, much to the surprise of his friends and Greyback.

 

“Uh-huh,” Greyback smirked. “Well then there has to be a punishment delivered to you.”

 

Greyback grabbed Draco and started to haul him out of his chair when Draco said, “But I was only talking about how much I wanted to blow you.”

 

Draco’s friends got wide-eyed but they quickly realized this was apart of Draco’s escape plan. Greyback on the other hand stopped in his tracks.

 

“You were talking about what?” Greyback questioned.

 

“I was only talking about how much I wanted to suck your cock,” Draco said, trying his best not to blush and his best to butter Greyback up.

 

Greyback tilted his head and raised his eyebrows, saying, “You want to blow me pretty boy?”

 

“Absolutely sir,” Draco smiled. “And maybe get fucked by you too. Only if you want to though sir.”

 

Greyback let go of Draco and looked back at the boy’s friends to see if he was joking.

 

“Alright,” Greyback said, unbuckling his pants. “Since you want to give me a blowjob so bad… get on your knees and suck.”

 

“Yes sir,” Draco said eagerly, getting down to his knees and getting to work.

 

Draco put the soft cock in his mouth and began to suck on it. His hand traveled up to the base and he began to pump the part of the cock he couldn’t fit in his mouth, which was a lot. He tongue swirled on the tip and he hollowed out his cheekbones, making them look sharp, while he sucked on Greyback’s cock like it was a lollipop.

 

Draco tried his best to act like he was enjoying himself and also tried his best not to gag or choke on Greyback’s cock. It was proving to be very difficult for Draco though.

 

“You look good like this pretty boy,” Greyback said, grabbing a fistful of Draco’s blond hair.

 

Draco moaned in response and held still as Greyback began to fuck his face.

 

Draco felt tears spring to his eyes as the head kept hitting the back of his throat but he kept himself from gagging.

 

Just think of the plan, Draco thought to himself.

 

“God your mouth is always so good,” Greyback leaned his head back to moan as he brutally shoved his cock in and out of Draco’s mouth.

 

Greyback pulled out of Draco’s mouth, kind enough to give his boy a chance to breathe.

 

“Thank you sir,” Draco, coughed, smiling up at his handler. “Will you fuck me now? Please.”

 

“Oooh such a needy boy today aren’t you?” Greyback purred. “I like that. Get up and bend over and I’ll give you exactly what you want pretty boy.”

 

Draco quickly got up and bent over the table for Greyback, thinking of his plan the entire time.

 

Greyback spread Draco’s arse cheeks and got a mouthful of spit to lube up his hole. He spat all over it and then he began to suck on his fingers, getting them nice and lubed up for his pretty boy’s twitching hole.

 

Greyback pushed one finger in, not stopping until he was knuckle deep in the blond boy.

 

“Oh sir your finger feels so good,” Draco lied, making Greyback chuckle.

 

Greyback knew Draco didn’t mean that. He wanted something, that was for sure. Greyback just didn’t know what he wanted yet.

 

Well as long as I get to fuck him, Greyback thought to himself and he laughed.

 

Greyback worked his finger in and out of Draco’s hole, twisting and turning it at all angles. He eventually added a second finger. All the while Draco was moaning above him.

 

“Oh God sir…” Draco moaned. “This feels amazing. I can’t wait for your cock to get inside of me.”

 

Greyback grinned and added a third finger to Draco’s hole. The boy was always so tight and so his arse clung to Greyback’s fingers.

 

“Can I please touch myself sir?” Draco asked. “I want to show you how much I love this.”

 

Greyback growled lustfully and yanked his fingers out and got close to Draco’s ear, whispering quietly, “You always make it so hard to control myself. Touch yourself for me pretty boy and when you cum I want you to scream my name loud enough for everybody in this room to hear. Got it?”

 

Draco shivered and said, “Yes sir.”

 

Greyback spat on his cock and nudged it between Draco’s legs, teasing his hole for a minute until before pushing inside.

 

Draco gasped as he felt Greyback’s cock enter him and wrapped a hand around his soft cock, trying to get hard quickly to make Greyback believe he was enjoying himself.

 

Draco had his mind on his escape plan and moaned loudly for Greyback, loud enough to get the attention of nearby students and handlers.

 

Greyback thrusted in and out of Draco’s hole harshly, loving to see this slutty side of Draco and trying to get him to moan as much as possible.

 

“God sir this feels incredible,” Draco moaned. “I love your huge cock inside of me, fucking me senseless.”

 

Students and handlers who heard this looked over to Draco with confused expressions on their faces. No one ever tried to butter Greyback up, simply due to the size of the handler’s massive cock. So they all wondered, except for Draco’s friends, what the boy was planning.

 

“Are you close pretty boy?” Greyback asked as his cock hit Draco’s prostate. “ Are you close to cumming for me?”

 

“Oh yes sir,” Draco said, leaking precum and he could feel the build up in his lower abdomen. “I can’t wait to show you how much I’m enjoying this.”

 

“Good,” Greyback grinned, feeling close to his climax as well. “Cum for me then.”

 

After a second of pumping his cock in his hand Draco came with a moan and shouted the handler’s name.

 

“Oh my gosh Mr.Greyback!” Draco screamed, getting the attention of everybody in the room.

 

As Draco rode out his orgasm out his arse tightened up and pushed Greyback over edge.

 

Greyback gripped Draco’s hips roughly as several spurts of cum came out of his cock and filled Draco up.

 

Once Greyback pulled out Draco bean to butter him up, saying how great the sex was for him.

 

“God that was the best I ever had,” Draco lied. “Thank you for letting me cum for you sir.”

 

Greyback chuckled and said, “No problem pretty boy. Can’t wait to use you next time.”

 

“I can’t wait either sir,” Draco said. “Perhaps you can use me later tonight if you’re up to it. Only if you want too of course.”

 

“Oooh shower time is gonna be fun,” Greyback laughed, walking away.

 

Draco sat back down in his seat and Goyle leaned over and whispered, “I think your plan is working Draco.”

 

“I hope so,” Draco said. “I don’t want to have to do that ever again.”

 

Goyle laughed and soon it was time to go back to classes.


	20. Chapter 20

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The twins and Harry get caught talking and must fulfill their punishment.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys really hope you all enjoy this chapter. Sorry I didn't post yesterday like o was supposed to but I was pretty busy with this appointment and then I promised my grandma that I would mow her lawn so I had to do that. And by that time I was beat so I went to sleep, completely forgetting to post on this story. I'm so sorry about that. If you couldn't figure it out yet I am a trainwreck with this stuff. It always seems like when I'm about to write and post other stuff comes up. Well I will post again tomorrow since I didn't yesterday. So hopefully two posts will make up for my stupid mistake. I hope you all are having a fantastic day and please comment down below. Sorry of this chapter is a little short but I was rushing to post before I accidentally go to sleep. Well anyways I hope you enjoy and I appreciate you all reading and I love your faces bye!

The next day Voldemort wasn't there at the school to mess with Harry and Harry was relieved for that. He's become a laughingstock at the school for the puppy outfit and Voldemort made him wear.

Now people were always barking round Harry, calling him pet names, and making dog jokes.

But Voldemort wasn't here today so it'll be an... Okay day, Harry thought to himself.

There were still the other handlers and they loved messing with him too. Go today Harry thinks they crossed the line.

The twins were in their usual seat, eating breakfast on this Sunday morning, and when Harry passed by one table to sit with the twins a boy woofed at him and laughed.

“Woof!” The boy said loud enough for people to hear.

People laughed at Harry and Harry rushed to sit down with his friends where he knew he wouldn’t be made fun of.

“Hey Harry,” George said. 

“How are you doing?” Fred asked.

Harry sighed and said, “I'd be better off these handlers and students stopped making fun of me and humiliating me.”

“We know what you mean,” Fred told him.

“Trust us , it's really difficult to deal with but you'll get through it,” George reassured the raven haired boy.

“Thanks guys,” Harry smiled.

“Is there talking over here?” Barty Crouch Jr asked the three boys as he walked over.

“No sir,” Fred lied.

“Wouldn't dream of talking sir,” George added.

“Really?” Crouch asked, knowing that the twins were lying. “I know you three were talking so you'd better come clean. Now.”

“But we weren't talking,” Harry told Crouch.

“Don't lie to me,” Crouch bared his teeth at the boys.

“We aren't lying,” Harry huffed, rolling his eyes.

Crouch slapped Harry across the face for the snark he made and told him to watch himself.

Harry scowled but said nothing.

“Now as punishment for talking I order you to-” Crouch pointed at the twins. “To fuck this smart ass here.”

He looked down at Harry.

The boy's eyes all widened in shock.

At that point Oliver had come over to eat his breakfast and heard all about the plan and watched as the boys all reacted.

“But-but-but,” Fred sputtered.

“We-I-You can't,” George fumbled over his words.

“We are not doing that,” Harry said firmly.

Crouch's eyes widened in anger and he said, “If you don't then you'll all go to solitary for a month.”

“I'd rather go to solitary than get fucked by my best friends,” Harry said.

“Well then you should know that since you're going to solitary for not listening they would also for to solitary for the month too,” Crouch said.

Harry looked over at the twins and from the fear on their face Harry knew they really didn't want to go to solitary.

“Alright we'll do the punishment,” Harry blushed and looked down at his feet.

Crouch smiled but before he could say anything Oliver slammed his tray down on the ground and stormed out of the mess hall.

“Go get him,” Crouch said to Snape and Snape nodded and left to go get Oliver. “Now Potter why don't you get on your knees and suck the twins off.”

“Yes sir,” Harry blushed.

Harry slowly and awkwardly got out of his chair and went over to the twins. They were both looking back to see if Oliver was coming back but as soon as Harry began to pull their pants down they looked down at Harry. Then they blushed and looked away.

Both of their cocks flopped out of their pants and Harry stared at them for a second before crouch told him to hurry up.

“Harry you don't have to do this,” Fred said.

“Yeah we don't mind going to solitary,” George lied.

“I'm sorry guys I just can't let that happen,” Harry whispered back.

“Hurry up,” Crouch told Harry.

Harry grabbed George's cock and put his lips to the head while he began to pump Fred's cock in his hand.

Harry switched back and forth between the twins after a few minutes. And pretty soon the twins were hard and leaking.

“Now fuck him,” Crouch smirked.

George and Fred both got up awkwardly and pulled Harry's pants down, blushing the entire time.

“Just hurry up and get it over with okay?” Harry told them.

The twins nodded and George rubbed the head of his cock against Harry's hole until he relaxed. Then he pushed in and Harry had to stifle a moan.

I don't enjoy this, Harry thought to himself. These are my best friends. There’s no way I enjoy this.

Fred began to thrust in and out of Harry's mouth, Harry's tongue swirling around the underbody of the cock.

“God you're tight,” George mumbled and then clamped a hand over his mouth, his face going as red as his hair.

Crouch laughed and told them to go faster.

Free and George began a rhythm of where one twin pulled out the other pushed forward. 

Harry was a shaking mess between them, his own hard cock neglected and ignored. But he was still enjoying himself nonetheless, despite not wanting to admit it.

George gripped Harry's hips and began to go faster as Fred began to speed up his thrusts as well.

Fred held Harry's head still as he began to fuck his face, spit and drool pooling out of Harry's mouth and everywhere around him.

“I'm close,” George whispered.

George and Fred tried to picture this being Oliver and it made them closer to their climax.

“I'm close too brother,” Fred whispered to his twin.

Harry moaned as both his holes were being dominated by his two best friends and loved the feeling of George's cum filling him up while Fred's cum slid down his throat.

Both boys pulled out of Harry gently and Crouch laughed as he saw Harry's erection.

“Oh and I thought you'd rather go to solitary than get fucked by your best friends,” Crouch smiled at Harry.

Harry blushed and quickly got dressed and sat down like the twins. It's safe to say they did not talk or look at each other for the rest of the day.


	21. Chapter 21

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oliver shows his boyfriends a good time

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! Here is the second posting I promised the other day for not posting on Tuesday. I hope you all enjoy and I also hope you all are having a fantastic day today. Sorry from such a late posting but I wasn't really feeling inspired until late in the day. Anyways I hope you all enjoy and please comment down below to tell me what you think of the chapter. And please tell me your suggestions guys. I love to hear them and to know what you all want to read. So please comment down below or email me your suggestions. Anyways I'm going to bed right after posting this lol. I'm so tired. But anyways I hope you enjoy and I appreciate you all reading and I love your faces bye!

Oliver and the twins were in their room. Ron, Harry, and Neville were all out being used and abused. Oliver wasn't happy about that but he was glad for some alone time with his lovers. He wanted to make them completely forget about Harry.

Sure Oliver was jealous of Harry but he knew the twins wouldn’t just leave him. He knew the twins loved him and so he wasn't sure why he was so jealous but he just couldn't help it.

“Oliver?” Fred asked, snapping the brown haired boy back into reality. “You okay?”

Oliver smiled at the red-haired boy and said, “I'm all right. I just thought of something.”

“Oh yeah,” George purred, wrapping his arms around Oliver's waist and pulling him close. “What were you thinking about?”

Oliver moaned and bucked his hips once George's hand found his hardening cock.

“How much I want you both,” Oliver answered, leaning back into George and closing his eyes.

Fred and George both chuckled. Fred stood and began to move his hands up and down all over his body. Eventually stopping and making Oliver mewl in disappointment.

“I want to make both of you feel so good tonight,” Oliver said.

“You always make us feel good,” George whispered into Oliver's ear.

“I want to make you feel better than good then,” Oliver's eyes snapped open. “Let me make you both feel good.”

Fred smiled at Oliver and pulled him in for a gentle, tender kiss.

“Whatever you want Oliver,” Fred mumbled onto Oliver's lips.

Oliver smiled and dropped down to his knees, eager to show his boys how much he loved them.

And make them forget about Harry, Oliver thought and scolded himself right after.

Oliver tugged George's and Fred's pants down to reveal their soft cocks. Oliver wrapped his hands around each one of their cocks and did some pumps. Then he put his mouth around Fred's cock, kissing and licking the tip lightly.

After kissing the cock head and licking the underbelly of it, making it twitch, Oliver finally took the cock into his mouth, his cheeks hollowing up as he sucked.

Though Oliver was sucking Fred off it didn't mean he forgot about George. He began to pump George's cock quickly to get him hard.

“Oh Ollie,” George moaned. 

“Your mouth always feels so good Ollie,” Fred gasped, his fingers running through Oliver's hair.

Oliver moaned at the praises and could feel his dick stir in his pants.

“Come over here Ollie,” George said and Oliver switched to sucking George off and began to pump Fred's spit slick cock.

Oliver moaned as his dick continued to twitch in pants. What they were doing was risky. If any handler comes by and checks on them it's over. They would probably never get to see each other again.

But despite that chance it turned Oliver on and sent all the blood to his groin.

“Come on Ollie,” Fred said. “It's your turn to be pleased.”

George pulled out of Oliver's mouth, leaving Oliver to whimper at the loss, and helped guide him to bend over the bed.

Oliver bent over and Fred and George tore his sweatpants off with him in a rush. Oliver then chuckled and realized how excited the twins were.

George got behind Oliver and spread his arse cheeks with his hands while Fred began to suck Oliver's achingly hard cock.

George spat all over Oliver's whole inslicht his fingers out with his spit. Then he slowly eased his finger into Oliver's hot and tight hole.

Oliver had to stifle a moan.

Once George was certain Oliver was ready for another finger he pushed in his middle one.

Oliver was hard and leaking. Between George's fingers in his arse and Fred's mouth on his cock, he knew he wouldn't last much longer.

George added a third finger and began to search for something inside of Oliver. Once he found Oliver's sweet spot he smiled at Oliver perking his arse out moaning and begin to rub small circles across the prostate.

“Oh my gosh George!” Oliver moaned. “Stop! Stop... Stop... It's too much... I'm gonna-”

“Cum for us Ollie,” Fred said, pulling off of Oliver's cock with a faint pop noise.

Once Fred put his mouth back onto Oliver, Oliver didn't stand a chance. His cock was guzzling cum out of the head, long thick ropes of splattering in the inside of Fred's mouth and throat.

Once Oliver got down off his high he sighed and began to blow the twins again.

His tongue swirled on the salty head of Fred's cock and soon began to stuff both of the cocks into his mouth, choking and gagging slightly.

“Can we take you now Ollie?” Fred asked.

Oliver nodded, his mouth preoccupied with the cocks.

Oliver got up and, once the twins were in position, eased himself slowly down onto their cocks. It was a stretch and a little painful with nothing but spit for lube but it was pleasurable for all three boys.

“Oh fuck Ollie you're always so tight,” George leaned his head back and moaned.

Oliver moaned as both of the cock heads pushed past his tight breach of muscle. Oliver didn't stop till he was full of both the twins cocks.

The heads brushed past Oliver's sweet spot and Oliver could feel his dick come to life again.

Pretty soon all the three boys were all panting and moaning messes and they were all about to cum soon if things kept going like this.

Oliver jerked himself off vigorously as he bounced up and down on his boyfriends cocks. He felt so full and so in love right now. He never wanted it to end.

Though eventually Oliver had his second orgasm of the night and Oliver's arse clenched as he rode out his orgasm and it pulled the twins up to theirs.

Once all the cum stopped oozing from the boys cocks the twins pulled out.

All the boys collapsed in exhaustion, ready to pass out.

“Man!” Fred exclaimed. “That was amazing!”

“Rare we get to do this anymore,” George said smiling.

“Now will you all please stop thinking about Harry?” Oliver said before he could stop himself.

Both of the twins looked at Oliver.

“What do you mean?” George asked and Fred nodded.

Oliver sighs and says, “I know you all have been thinking about Harry. It's alright. I'm not mad. I know he's better than me.”

Oliver's voice broke at the end and he turned away from the twins.

Both brothers looked at each other and then back at their boyfriend who was trying to mask the sadness on his face.

“Ollie we don't think of Harry at all,” Fred said gently.

“You don't?” Oliver turned back to look at his boyfriends to make sure they were telling the truth.

“Of course we don't think of Harry. He's just a friend,” George said, then leaned in close to Oliver. “We love you Oliver, only you.

“I-” Oliver began, blushing but cut himself off once he heard footsteps coming closer to their room.

Oliver jumped up and ran to his bed as the door opened and in came Ron, Harry, and Neville.

Once the handler closed the door Ron asked what was going on.

Oliver looked over at the twins who winked at him and blew him a couple kisses and Oliver smiled, saying, “Nothing.”

Oliver didn't stop smiling the rest of the night.


	22. Chapter 22

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cedric nearly starts a fight with Draco but Greyback stops it and gets a little something from Draco.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys really hope you enjoy. I had a blast writing this chapter. I'm so sorry for such a late posting tonight but I was quite busy working on this one book I had in mind them I went out to eat with my dad. I'm sorry about that. But anyways I hope you enjoy and please comment down below. If you prefer not to comment but do want to say something to me about this story my email address is always in my profile tab. Anyways though I really hope you enjoy and I appreciate you all reading. And I love your faces bye!

Draco had earned his free time of the day and so he was talking quietly with his friends, having nothing else to do for free time.

“So what do you all think?” Draco asked his friends. “Do you think that Greyback is close to bringing me home or not?”

“I think you're pretty close Draco,” Crabbe said.

“Yeah I think if you keep going with the rate you're going now then you'll get out of here in no time,” Blaise said.

“I'm not sure,” Draco said, expressing his doubts. “No matter what I do for him he doesn't seem any closer to bringing me home with him.”

“Trust us Draco,” Goyle said. “You are definitely close to going home with him. You just need to keep doing what you're doing and you'll be out of here in no time.”

Just as Draco was going to respond Cedric and his friends walked up, all with evil smirks on their faces.

“Looks like trouble,” Blaise said quietly under his breath.

“Hey Draco,” Cedric said with a smile on his face.

“Cedric,” Draco's eyes narrowed. “What do you want?”

“Oh I was just thinking of getting Crouch to let me have another round with you,” Cedric smirked.

Draco scowled and Cedric just smiled again and continued to speak.

“Because I really miss your tongue up my arse,” Cedric said smiling and his friends laughed with him.

Draco's friends stood up, ready to fight.

Draco blushed but stood to his feet, his fists clenched, and he was ready to kill Cedric for what he said.

Cedric and his friends moods changed instantly. Cedric's friends got into fighting stances while Cedric looked ready to call for his Handler.

“What's the matter Cedric?” Goyle asked. “Ready to start a fight but once there is one you're ready to cry to your handler.”

Draco smirked and said, “I think he's scared of us.”

“I'm not scared of any of you,” Cedric screamed, getting the attention of handlers and students.

Greyback walked over to them and asked, “What's going on over here boys?”

Cedric was about to answer when Draco piped up and said, “Oh nothing's going on. Just a friendly little debate sir.”

Everyone stared at Draco but Draco just smiled at Greyback, ready to seduce him.

Greyback smirked at Draco and walked up to him, bumping into Cedric and nearly knocking the boy down making Draco smile wider.

“Oh really pretty boy?” Greyback whispered, pushing Draco back against the wall and putting each one of his hands next to Draco's face. “Nothing else is going on?”

“No sir,” Draco said in a sultry tone, looking up at Greyback with his big grey eyes, trying to look as innocent as possible.

Greyback growled softly at Draco and leaned in, saying, “You're not lying to me. Are you pretty boy?”

Draco shivered as Greyback's voice tickled his ear and shook his head, saying, “No sir. I wouldn't dare lie to you sir.”

“Good,” Greyback said, moving one of his hands down to start kneading his cock.

Draco bit his bottom lip and tried to give Greyback his best flirty, needy eyes.

“You're so pretty,” Greyback used his other hand, the one not kneading his cock, to caress Draco's bottom lip. “What do you want pretty boy? You're giving me those needy eyes. Just tell me what you want.”

Draco nuzzled into Greyback's touch and said, “I want you sir. I want you to fuck me.”

Greyback purred softly and dipped his head to get close to Draco's ear, his voice but a whisper as he says, “If you want me pretty boy... You're going to have to beg for me.”

“Please sir,” Draco whined, practically grinding against Greyback's leg. “Please. I want you. I need you. I need to taste your cock. I need you to use me. I need you to fuck me senseless. I need you to fuck me so hard I won't be able to sit down right for a week. Please sir. I really need you.”

Draco didn't stop staring at Greyback's face but from how close he was he could feel a huge bulge that grew in Greyback's pants.

“Get on your knees right now,” Greyback growled a low demand, his voice not hiding his lust. “Get on your knees and suck my cock. Then I'm going to give you exactly what you need. I'll give you all that and more pretty boy.”

Draco dropped to his knees, noticing how his friends and Cedric and his friends were all starting at him, and quickly unbuckled Greyback's pants.

Greyback's huge cock sprung free and Draco wrapped a hand around the base, doing a couple of pumps before wrapping his lips around the head and sucking.

Greyback let out a soft feral growl and rocked his hips gently as Draco sucked on Greyback's cock like his life depended on it.

“Better get it nice and slick pretty boy,” Greyback said, his eyes closed. “I'm not prepping you and I'm not using any lube. I can't wait for that. I'm just gonna go ahead and fuck you.”

Draco pulled off of Greyback's cock and said, “Yes sir. Thank you sir.”

Draco quickly got a breath and got back onto Greyback's cock, pumping the base of it with his hand. His jaw was beginning to hurt from keeping it open this wide and the drool that ran down his chin annoyed Draco.

Greyback grabbed Draco's head and began to push his cock all the way down his throat, loving how his throat contracted around the long girthy piece. He went until Draco's nose was nestled into Greyback's pubes and Draco was coughing, sputtering for air.

Greyback finally let go of Draco and said in a rush, “Get up. Hurry up pretty boy. I'm gonna give you what you need. I'm gonna fuck you until you can't walk right.”

Draco quickly got up and turned around, gasping as Greyback tore his pants down. Greyback pulled his own pants down and then lined himself up against Draco's hole, and without any further delay he pushed forward and he loved the choked cry Draco let out as he entered him.

Draco tried to breathe in through his nose and out through his mouth. As well as trying not to clench too much because he knew that it would cause some tearing with how fast Greyback was going.

Greyback wasted no time before he began to pound into Draco, loving how his tight arse clung to his cock.

“God you're tight,” Greyback moaned. “Tell me how much you love this.”

“Oh my gosh Mr.Greyback,” Draco cried, tears springing into his eyes from pain. “Please. Please go faster. I want you to break me. I want to feel your cock when I sit down tomorrow. I want you to cum inside me sir.”

That was all Greyback needed before he began to thrust in and out of Draco's hole so fast Draco could barely cry out, but he did end up getting attention from everyone in the room. The lewd sound of Greyback's balls and muscular thighs hitting Draco's arse was the only thing to be heard other than Draco's occasional shout and his little mewls.

“Oh my God I'm going to cum,” Greyback said, grabbing a fistful of Draco's hair and pulling him back against Greyback's muscular, hairy chest.

Cum shot out of Greyback's cock and he threw his head back to moan, his eyes rolling into the back of his head. And as Greyback's orgasm washed over him he could feel his cock twitch and ooze inside of Draco.

Once Greyback's cock stopped guzzling cum he pulled out and watched as his cum dripped from his boy’s thoroughly wrecked hole.

“I hope that was what you wanted pretty boy,” Greyback said, out of breath.

“Yes sir it was. Thank you sir,” Draco said pulling up his pants. He was also out of breath from the rough fucking.

Greyback began to walk away but before he did completely he grabbed Cedric's arm roughly and said, Now listen here. You better stay away from my boy over there.” He pointed to Draco and you could hear the anger running through Greyback's voice. “I don't want to see you around him anymore. Got it?”

“Yes sir,” Cedric mumbled.

Then Greyback walked off and Draco smirked at Cedric. Cedric and his friends left Draco alone the rest of the night, not wanting to piss off Greyback anymore.


	23. Chapter 23

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Snape comes for Draco.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello guys I really hope you enjoy this chapter. Sorry if it sounds forced or anything it's just really hot where I live right now and I couldn't focus on anything other than the heat. And then that made me pretty frustrated so I know my writing is not the best in this chapter and I do apologise for that. Please comment down below to tell me what you want to read. I love to hear your suggestions. And sorry for such a late posting as well as I am writing a new fanfiction story and it's keeping me busy. Next posting I'll try and not take the entire day lol. But anyways I hope you enjoy and I appreciate you all reading and commenting and I love your faces bye!

Draco and his roommates/friends were all in their room. They were all talking about the escape plan. Draco was complaining about Greyback wasn't anywhere close to taking Draco home. While Draco's friends were all trying to assure Draco that Greyback would take him home soon.

“They normally don't tell you until the day it happens,” Crabbe said. “You just have to be patient.”

“I don't want to be patient anymore,” Draco whined. “I want it to happen already. I want to go home.”

“Draco trust us,” Goyle said. “It's gonna be any day now. Just keep doing what you're doing.”

Draco shook his head and said, “I think the odds would be better if I flirted with more handlers than just Greyback.”

“Trust us Draco,” Crabbe said. “You don't want to do that.”

“Why not?” Draco asked, eyebrows together in confusion.

“Most of the handlers get jealous if their favorite starts flirting with other handlers,” Blaise said and seeing Draco still confused he kept speaking. “Like let's say you do this plan where you flirt with another Handler. Well you're Greyback's favorite and he would get jealous over it. You flirt with him all this time then you start flirting with Voldemort too. He get really jealous. That's why you see people like Cedric sticking with the one Handler to get things instead of going with multiple handlers.”

“I'm just sick of this,” Draco cried. Draco knew he was whining about it but he didn't care. He thought the whining was justifiable.

Later that day Draco was thinking about the idea he had about flirting with multiple handlers and while thinking of it Severus Snape walked up to him.

“Yes sir?” Draco asked.

“Draco, right?” Snape asked and Draco nodded. “Good. I think I'm going to get some fun out of you today.”

Draco grimaced but said, “Yes sir.”

“Oh don't be upset,” Snape smirked. “All the handlers know how needy you are with Greyback. If it helps any just simply pretend I'm him.”

Draco blushed and bit his bottom lip.

Snape began unbuckling his pants and they dropped around his ankles. His thick cock was outlined under his gray boxers and he told Draco to begin to suck on it.

Draco moved toward and pulled Snape's boxers down. Then he wrapped a hand around the soft cock and did a few experimental pumps.

Snape look down at Draco and ran his fingers through the soft blond hair of the young boy. He watched as Draco hesitantly wrapped his lips around the head and pursed his lips as Draco began sucking.

Draco had gotten used to the taste of flesh in his mouth. The way the skin tastes salty and bitter from sweat and sour from soap. Though Draco didn't like it one bit.

Draco began bobbing his head up and down on Snape's thick cock once it was hard and Snape closed his eyes to moan. Snape was humming as his fingers ran through Draco's hair, pulling at it slightly when Draco's teeth grazed the hot flesh.

“Watch your teeth,” Snape growled and Draco winced as Snape pulled his hair.

“Sorry sir,” Draco apologized and got back to sucking.

Draco swirled his tongue on the swollen purple head and licked the underside of the cock, going over a bulging vein.

“That's good,” Snape praised as Draco's throat contracted around his shaft.

Precum began to leak out of the tip and Draco lapped it up. He began to suck on the head lightly and Snape bucked his hips forward. Draco barely had enough time to open his mouth before his teeth would've scrapped against Snape's cock.

Snape began to fuck Draco's face, holding the boy's head still as he brutally shoved himself in and out of Draco's mouth. There was lewd noises of Snape's dick hitting the back of Draco's throat and the little groans Draco was making as he forced himself not to gag.

Snape loved the way Draco's throat kept tightening around him and he felt heat pour into his lower abdomen, telling him he was close to cumming.

“Alright,” Snape said, pulling out of Draco's mouth and watching the boy have a coughing fit.

Snape smirked and waited for the boy to be finished.

“Yes sir?” Draco asked, his voice hoarse and sore and lips slightly swollen.

“Get up and I'll prep you,” Snape told him.

Draco got up and bent over, his hands on the wall in front of him.

Snake yanked Draco's pants down and spat all over the boys hole. Then he sucked on his index and middle finger, making sure they were nice and slick since Draco was so good for him so far. Then he shoved the two spit covered fingers and Draco's pink puckered hole.

Draco bit his bottom lip and groaned at the stretching and burning sensation.

Snape twisted and turned his fingers at all angles and scissored Draco's hole to open him up. Snape marveled at how tight Draco was, especially since the boy took Greyback's long girthy piece everyday now.

Snape quickly added his ring finger to Draco's hole and separated them all inside of Draco. He tried to get Draco prepared for his thick cock and moaned at the boy's tight heat that surrounded his fingers. 

Snape's cock gave a little twitch and he pulled out his fingers, ready to fuck Draco already.

Snape teased at Draco's hole once he was lined up, loving how the boy gasped and clenched his arse to prevent what was going to happen. Snape was kind enough to wait until Draco relaxed but once he did Snape thrusted upwards roughly.

Draco's breath hitched in his throat and he gasped loudly as Snape's thick shaft forced its way inside of him.

“Oh God,” Draco groaned and Snape smirked.

Snape grabbed at Draco's hair and pulled at it roughly, making Draco gasp and wince in pain.

Snape wasted no time before he began to pound into Draco's tight hole. The sound of Snape's thighs hitting the back of Draco's thighs.

“God you're tight,” Snape moaned.

Draco groaned as Snape's hands found his hips and gripped them roughly. Draco knew there were gonna be bruises I'm the next day or two.

“Oh I'm gonna cum soon,” Snape moaned.

Draco clenched his arse up to make Snape cum already and it pushed Snape over the edge.

Snape moaned and his eyes rolled back into his head. Cum shot out of him and filled Draco's hole up to the point it began leaking out of him.

Once Snape pulled out Draco sighed in relief, not realizing he was even holding his breath.

“I'm finished with you,” Snape said and pulled his underwear and pants up.

“Thank you sir,” Draco said, wincing as he sat back down.

“I'll definitely be coming back for you again soon,” Snape smirked and walked away.

Draco sighed and ran his fingers through his now messy hair, ready for the day to be over.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> PS I just want to take a moment to thank you guys so much for reading and all of your nice comments. It really means a lot to me and it never fails to make me happy. I just really love you guys so much and I can't thank you enough for taking time out of your day just to read my work. It really truly means a great deal to me and thank you all so much for it. Hope you all have a wonderful day and I love your faces bye!


	24. Chapter 24

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Draco decides to go through with his plan to flirt with other handlers and Fenrir is very jealous.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! Sorry I didn't post last week but I was at my dad's and whenever I'm over there I have to type the story up on my phone since my laptop is always at my grandma's house. So typing up on the phone is a bit of a hassle to say the least. After words my back is killing me and the microphone always messes everything up. So it's just a way better deal typing up on a computer instead and yeah sorry about that. As you all may have noticed I added the uploads to go to Friday as well as someone pointed out the chapters are short and they hate waiting an entire week for one chapter. So I will be posting on Tuesday and Friday for now. I'm not sure if it's going to be a permanent thing or not. I'll see how it works out with everything going on in my life. And I am trying to make the chapters longer for you all as well! The same person pointed out they were a little short and I didn't realize this. I normally write the stuff down in this notebook before typing up so I have a little draft of what I want and in the notebook it takes three pages front and back for every chapter as that's my minimum amount for each chapter. So this chapter is a little longer and I'll try to make the next chapters even longer. Though please realize I'm still trying to gain my skills for writing and it may be a little difficult for me to always do this. So some chapters may be shorter than others and some may be longer. But anyways I really hope you enjoy and sorry for such a long note. I love your faces bye!

Draco decided to go through with his plan. He was going to flirt with multiple handlers for better odds of going to their homes faster. And as soon as he was at one of their homes then he was going to escape.

 

It’s better odds, Draco thought to himself.

 

Draco thought his friends/roommates were wrong. Greyback wouldn’t care if he flirted with other handlers. He probably wouldn’t even notice.

 

It was time to shower and Draco bit his bottom lip in anxiety. He wasn’t quite sure how to start doing this and wasn’t sure who to start with. As Snape had said the other day the handlers knew of Draco’s flirting with Greyback. So Draco wasn’t sure if they would take his flirting serious or not. Draco sure hoped they did.

 

Draco’s eyes flicked over to Rodolphus Lestrange. His brother Rabastan was out today so Draco knew he wouldn’t have to deal with both of them right now. And while the odds were better with Draco flirting with both of the brothers Draco just wasn’t sure he was ready to flirt with the both of them. They both scared Draco but they were less scary when they were apart. Maybe Draco could do this.

 

Rodolphus looked over before Draco could change his mind and saw Draco staring at him. He smirked and walked over to the pale blond haired boy.

 

“What do you want rich boy?” Rodolphus asked Draco, a smile growing on his face when he saw Draco look a little scared.

 

Draco pursed his lips and asked Rodolphus where his brother was.

 

Rodolphus raised his eyebrow but said, “He’s out with the flu right now.”

 

“Good,” Draco nodded.

 

Rodolphus tilted his head to the side, confused.

 

“I just mean,” Draco said quickly. “I kind of wanted you alone.”

 

“What are you talking about rich boy?” Rodolphus narrowed his eyes.

 

Draco bit his lip again and tried to calm himself down.

 

Draco put on his best flirty expression and said, in a sweet voice, “I just wanted to treat you to a good day.”

 

“Oooh Greyback might get jealous,” Rodolphus giggled.

 

Draco leaned into him and said, “I don’t really care what he would think right now sir.”

 

“Had enough of him huh?” Rodolphus asked then smiled. “Well don’t worry rich boy. You can always pleasure me whenever you want.”

 

Draco smiled, though on the inside he was cringing, and said, “Thank you sir. Can I pleasure you now?”

 

Rodolphus grinned and nodded, saying, “You can start by getting on your knees.”

 

Draco dropped to his knees and saw a growing bulge in Rodolphus’ pants. Draco then looked up to Rodolphus and gave him his best needy eyes and waited.

 

“Take it out little one,” Rodolphus said, smiling.

 

Draco began unbuckling Rodolphus’ pants and reached in to take the handler’s dick out of his pants.

 

“Now suck,” Rodolphus ordered, watching Draco’s face for hints of him backing out.

 

Draco didn’t suck right away. Instead he began to pump the hardening cock in his right hand while his left was on Rodolphus’ thigh, kneading the muscle. Rodolphus watched Draco with careful eyes and once Draco heard the handler growl he wrapped his lips around the hot flesh and began sucking.

 

Draco noticed how clean Rodolphus’ skin tasted and was grateful that the handler had had a shower recently.

 

Draco put his right hand on Rodolphus’ other thigh and as he took more in his mouth his hands began kneading the muscle.

 

Rodolphus moaned as Draco’s warm and wet mouth got on his cock and he bit his lip as Draco’s skilled mouth worked itself on his cock, getting it to be fully hard in the wet heat.

 

After giving at least one blowjob a day Draco knew he was now skilled, though that didn’t make him very happy. It made his chest ache a little.

 

Draco bobbed his head up and down the long shaft, going all the way down until his nose was in the coarse pubic hair that surrounded Rodolphus’ dick.

 

Draco took his mouth off of Rodolphus’ cock, making the handler groan, and began licking the underside of it. He went over a bulging vein and gave the head feather light kisses like he knew Rodolphus liked.

 

“You’re doing great little one,” Rodolphus told Draco, resisting the urge to ram his cock down Draco’s throat until the boy couldn’t breathe.

 

“Thank you sir,” Draco said before getting his mouth back on the cock.

 

Draco’s hands rubbed Rodolphus’ thighs, clutching the lean muscle that was there.

 

“Get ready little one,” Rodolphus said as he grabbed each side of Draco’s head and began to fuck his face.

 

Draco tried to get his body to relax, especially his mouth, and stayed still as Rodolphus brutally thrusted his cock in and out.

 

Spit pooled from Draco’s mouth and got everywhere. Though Draco was glad that it was getting on Rodolphus’ cock because he knew spit was the only lube he was going to get from the rough handler during this encounter.

 

Draco tried to clench his throat around Rodolphus’ cock and when he did he got some pretty loud moans from the handler.

 

Precum began to leak from the slit of Rodolphus’ cock and Draco licked it up the salty bodily fluid. Draco began to pump the base of the cock in his hand and sucking on the head. Though as soon as Draco thought Rodolphus was going to cum he pulled out of Draco’s mouth.

 

“Sir?” Draco asked Rodolphus, his voice a little hoarse.

 

“Get up,” Rodolphus ordered. “I want to feel your arse on my cock.”

 

Draco got up, his knees sore from being on the floor, and bent over for Rodolphus. The handler pulled Draco’s pants down around the boy’s ankles and smiled to himself as he saw Draco’s pale arse.

 

He spread Draco’s arse with his hands and spat all over his hole. Then he decided to lube up his finger with his spit since Draco was so good for him so far.

 

Rodolphus pushed his finger in Draco’s entrance, not stopping until he was knuckles-deep inside the tight heat. Rodolphus bit his bottom lip in pleasure to hold back a gasp. He couldn’t wait to get inside of Draco. His hard cock gave a little twitch at the thought of entering the tight warm hole.

 

Rodolphus began to pull his finger back out and Draco gasped as he felt his inner walls being stretched.

 

Rodolphus jammed his finger back in and brutally pulled it back out. He loved the little groans and gasps he was getting from Draco and tried his best to get them from the boy.

 

Rodolphus spat on his middle finger and added it to Draco’s hole. He began to pull and push them in and out. He scissored Draco’s walls to open him up as much as possible for his long cock.

 

Draco let out a loud gasp when Rodolphus twisted his fingers and Rodolphus giggled.

 

Rodolphus soon added a third digit to Draco’s hole and separated all three inside the blond.

 

Rodolphus was searching for something inside of Draco and once he hit it Draco shuddered in pleasure. Rodolphus loved the little embarrassed moan Draco gave him and continued to rub against Draco’s prostate.

 

Draco bit his bottom lip to keep the moans from coming out of his mouth but with Rodolphus’ fingers right on his prostate it was proving to be near impossible.

 

“Stop,” Draco begged. He wanted Rodolphus to think he wanted this and enjoyed this but he didn’t actually want to give the handler real moans.

 

Rodolphus grinned and asked, “Too much?”

 

“Please,” Draco moaned and tried to pull off of Rodolphus’ fingers but Rodolphus held him still with his left hand on Draco’s hip.

 

“Perhaps you’d like my cock better than my fingers mmhmm?” Rodolphus said and pushed on Draco’s prostate again, getting another embarrassed moan from Draco, before pulling his fingers out completely.

 

Rodolphus stood up and spread Draco’s arse while trying to line himself up against Draco’s hole.

 

Once Rodolphus was lined up he thrusted into Draco harshly, causing Draco to give a little cry of pain.

 

“God you’re always so tight,” Rodolphus noted, smiling, while Draco blushed red.

 

Rodolphus didn’t waste a second before he began to thrust in and out, loving the sounds of pain coming from Draco when he was fully sheathed inside of him.

 

Draco tried his best to act like he was enjoying this. He backed himself up to meet Rodolphus’ harsh thrusts, he let out little gasps and moans, and he begged the handler to go harder inside of him.

 

The door to the shower room opened and Greyback Draco looked over while doing a loud moan. It was Greyback and he was confused to see Draco moaning underneath Rodolphus and begging the handler to go harder.

 

Rodolphus pulled at Draco’s hair and Draco had to look away from Greyback.

 

“Tell me how much you love this,” Rodolphus moaned, eyes shut in pleasure.

 

“Oh my God Mr.Lestrange,” Draco faked a moan. “Your cock feels amazing sir. Oh! You’re the best.”

 

Draco heard Rodolphus moan and he looked back over to Greyback who had a very serious, very angry expression on his face. And Greyback began to walk over to them both.

 

“Oh I’m going to cum,” Rodolphus cried. 

 

Greyback closed the distance between himself and the pair and yanked Rodolphus out of Draco before he could cum.

 

Rodolphus was surprised and looked at Greyback.

 

“What the fuck Fenrir?!” Rodolphus shouted.

 

“Not now,” Greyback growled and grabbed Draco by the scruff of his neck, pulling him out of the shower room. Draco looked back and noticed nearly everyone looking at him and he wished he could’ve stayed inside the shower room instead of being with Greyback who seemed to be taking him to the sex room.


	25. Chapter 25

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fenrir punishes Draco for flirting with someone else.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! So as you can see from this posting I am not dead lol! I am sorry about not posting for two weeks but my life got so crazy. First my dad had to have some eye surgery then my oldest brother came in from the army to see my other older brother's graduation. Then we celebrated that and a bunch of other stuff came up and yeah I'm very sorry about not being able to post. And I am also sorry if this chapter doesn't sound very good but coming back to this work after a long break, nothing really clicked like I wanted it to. So I'm sorry it's short and terrible but hopefully Friday's upload will be better than this. Anyway I hope you all have a great night and thank you all for commenting and being interested in the story when I was away. Again I'm sorry I couldn't post but my life is calming down so uploads should happen regularly again. So I hope you all have a good night, please tell me what you would like to see in the next couple chapters, and I love your faces bye!

“Sir?” Draco asked Greyback who pushed him through the door into the sex room.

 

Greyback didn’t answer. Instead he pushed Draco into the table, the edge hitting Draco in the side and making him wince, and waited to see what words were going to come out of the blond’s mouth.

 

Draco blushed and looked down, not sure what to say.

 

“What were you doing?” Greyback asked and Draco looked up.

 

Draco’s cheeks burned red as he said, “I don’t know sir. He just told me to say stuff.”

 

Greyback narrowed his eyes at Draco and asked, “So if I ask him he’ll say he was the one who started it?”

 

Draco gulped.

 

Greyback sighed and ran his fingers through his hair. He then started to glare at Draco.

 

“Sir I really didn’t mean for-” Draco started.

 

“On your knees,” Greyback said, his eyes staring into Draco’s and mouth bent into a snarl.

 

“What?” Draco asked.

 

“I told you,” Greyback said, reaching his hand around Draco’s neck and choking the young boy. “To get on your knees.”

 

Draco gasped for breath as Greyback squeezed his neck harshly. Once Greyback let go Draco got down on his knees and waited.

 

Greyback sneered and whipped his cock out of his pants.

 

Draco cringed and started to say, “Really sir I’m sorry that-”

 

Greyback took the chance to shove his semi-hard cock down Draco’s throat, making the boy choke. Greyback wasted no time before he began to thrust his massive cock in and out of Draco’s mouth. The lewd sound of the cock hitting the back of Draco’s throat and Draco’s choking noises filled the quiet room and both men’s ears.

 

Draco tried his best to steady himself and not let Greyback’s harsh thrusts push him back and so he held onto Greyback’s muscular thighs.

 

Though Draco wasn’t fighting against Greyback Greyback still didn’t have any mercy as he fucked Draco’s face and wrecked his throat. 

 

Greyback pulled Draco’s head as close as he could to get his cock as far as he could in the blond’s mouth. As Greyback pulled Draco’s face forward to get more in his mouth Draco’s nose was shoved into the coarse hair of Greyback’s pubic area.

 

Draco tried his absolute best to not let his teeth near Greyback’s cock because he was already in enough trouble but with the way Greyback was shoving his cock back and forth it was extremely hard.

 

“Swallow it,” Greyback ordered.

 

Draco made a garbled noise in response as he forced his throat to clench around the cock in his mouth.

 

Once Greyback was fully hard he pulled out and yelled for Draco to get up and bend over.

 

Draco stumbled to get up quick enough, not wanting to get hurt anymore than what Greyback already had planned.

 

“You’ve already been prepped so I don’t need to waste my time,” Greyback said before thrusting inside of Draco.

 

Draco bit his fist to keep from crying out, knowing if he made any sound then Greyback would go even harder.

 

So Draco tried to grit his teeth and bare it. But Greyback had other plans. He began to go at an ungodly speed. So fast and hard Draco could barely make a sound other than the occasional shout now and again.

 

“Please!” Draco tried to beg. “Not so… oh! Hard… Please sir!”

 

“Keep your mouth shut,” Greyback wrapped a hand around Draco’s mouth and prevented him from shouting out anymore.

 

Draco groaned into Greyback’s hand, his own hands grabbing onto Greyback’s arm for some kind of stability. Both of Draco’s hands were squeezing Greyback’s arm like it would relieve some of the pain but it only seemed to make Greyback go faster.

 

Greyback let out some deep feral growls that filled Draco’s ears along with the sound of Greyback’s thighs hitting the back of Draco’s.

 

Draco could feel tears spring into his eyes and tried to not let Greyback know he was crying but the tears spilled over and Greyback could feel the wetness on Draco’s face.

 

“Crying huh?” Greyback asked. “Good. Flirting with anyone else will get you here. Bent over a table with my cock so far up your arse that you won’t be able to do anything but cry about it. You gonna do this again?”

 

Draco shook his head, a cry escaping his lips but it was muffled due to Greyback’s hand still over his mouth.

 

“I guess I don’t fuck you enough if you’re going to other handlers mmhmm?” Greyback said as he pounded into Draco. “Don’t worry though pretty boy. I’ll start fucking you so many times a day that you won’t have any spare time to do anything else other than beg for mercy while I fill you.”

 

Draco sobbed into Greyback’s hand once Draco felt Greyback speeding up, wanting to release his cum inside of the blond.

 

“God I’m close,” Greyback said as he thrusted deeper into Draco, wanting to cum inside of the boy and teach him a lesson.

 

Draco could feel Greyback’s hot and sticky cum fill him so much where it leaked out of him.

 

Both Draco and Greyback were panting for breath, Draco having tears streaming down his face as Greyback began to clean himself up.

 

“You gonna do that again pretty boy?” Greyback asked Draco as he got his pants buckled.

 

“No,” Draco cried.

 

“Good,” Greyback smiled. “I’ll see you later tonight.”

 

Greyback gave Draco one last smile before he began to head to the door. 

 

“Oh and it should go without saying but,” Greyback looked back at Draco. “No more flirting with other handlers. Now let’s go pretty boy.”

**Author's Note:**

> PS I use my microphone to type it up on my phone since it is faster so if you see any words that are spelled wrong or something please tell me and I will fix it right away. Oh and the real sexual stuff will start happening in the third chapter in case you were wondering. Again thank you for reading and commenting bye!


End file.
